Life
by hansolofan
Summary: A fanfic on Han and Leia's life after ROTJ. Please read and review!
1. Han's Arrival

This is my second fanfic. I know Musings was horrible, but hey, I'm only thirteen! Anyway, please give Life a chance. It's about Han and Leia and the various obstacles they have to pass. There's also gonna be an assassin determind to hunt them down and other stuff. This fanfic is going to last about eight to ten chapters, if I can manage it.Well, enough talking.

* * *

Leia stared mutely at the flickering flames of the fireplace, her mind wandering to memories of the past, the glorious past, when Han was with her and life was good… 

The call that ruined everything had come in the dead of the night, which in Leia's past experiences never meant good news. She had sat up groggily and groped about in the dark, finally finding her comlink. She flicked it on with a rising sense of trepidation and dread. " Leia Organa here."

"Leia? This is Mon Mothma here. Sorry to disturb you, but I thought you'll like to know, considering your...er...relationship with General Solo..." her clipped voice trailed off hesitantly.

"What is it?" Leia demanded, wild thoughts surfacing in her mind. She took a deep breath and willed herself to keep calm

"As you probably know, General Solo left two weeks ago on a clandestine mission. We have not received any contact from him and we fear he is..." her usually stern and unwavering voice quivered," I will inform Commander Skywalker." With that, she signed off. Leia clutched her comlink with her white-knuckled hands, the tears that swam in her deep brown eyes clouding her vision. Her knees buckled and she sank onto the couch, her slender shoulders shuddering with each shaky breath she took.

Her world had crashed down on her, so suddenly, so cruelly. Han had been her only shred of hope, her shining beacon in a hostile world. Everything, everyone she knew had been somehow destroyed, killed. Now all that was left was her brother Luke, her best friend Jeri and the Rogue Squadron, who could be surprisingly encouraging at times.

She was alone.

For the next few weeks, she felt strangely isolated, detached from reality. she spent her days in her apartment, unable to believe the unbelievable: Han Solo was dead. Han Solo. Cocky, sarcastic, handsome Han Solo. Han Solo, with his soft hazel eyes and unruly brown hair. Her Han Solo.

She didn't go for meals in the mess hall, or attended meetings of the Senate. They seemed to understand, accepting her absence. Only when Luke and Jeri turned up in her apartment did she only stop moping, They convinced her to go for meals and although she didn't have much of an appetitie, she swallowed down all she could.

Jeri was the member of the Rebel Alliance, with strawberry-blond hair and brillinat green eyes. Luke was Leia's brother, but looked nothing like her. He had blond hair while she had chestnut brown; he had bright blue eyes while she had deep brown ones. They, along with han, were the main people in herlife, her pillars of support.

One statement of Luke's lingered in her mind. He had gently uttered it, in a slightly persuasive tone, when she had flatly refused to eat: 'Leia, eat. Han made me promise to take care of you. I'm not going to break that promise.' The mere thought that Han had made her brother promise him that was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

A soft, weak knock sounded at the door, jarring her out of her train of thoughts. She hastily brushed away the lone tear that had trickleddown her cheek and pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail, all the while speculating on who it could be calling on her so late in the evening.

She unlatched the door and pushed it open. Who she saw caused her to stop dead in her tracks and stare, her mouth agape. Regaining her senses quickly, she hurtled into his arms, gripping him to her tightly, her eyes brimming with tears, tears of joy, tears of elation. Han was back.

* * *

Sorry, I won't be updating much as I've got a major exam at the end of the year so I have to really study hard. 

You know, the way they count the hits is not that reliable. If you guys could be knid enough to send me reviews, even blank ones or flames are alright, I'll feel really great. So, please press that button now and make my day.


	2. Getting Acquainted Once More

Han breathed in her scent and savoured the feel of her arms around his. It had been more than a month since he last saw her and suddenly, the previously searing pain from his shoulder and lag seemed to cease.

Leia pulled back and stared at him, laying her hand on his cheek. "Hi sweetheart," he said, smiling tenderly at her. She was more beautiful then ever, her waist-length brown hair loosely darwn back, her petite frame covered by a light blue blouse and patterned skirt. But wait...she was thinner. A lot thinner."Have you been eating alright, honey?" he asked her concernedly, then pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her lips were so soft, so gentle. He kissed her back, feeling a wave of emotions flood through him. After a while, Leia pulled away.

"I thought you were dead," she choked out. She laid her hand tentatively on his injured shoulder and he flinched. "Oh Sith, Han, you're injured!" She scrutinised him, " and your ankle's broken." She reached for her comlink, then dialed in the emergency number.

"Medical Department here."

"Leia Organa here. I need a team of medics to come to my apartment right away. Solo is injured."

"Solo?" the voice said incredulously."But isn't..."

"Just come!" Leia cut him off, then dialed in another frequency,

"Leia, I'm okay, really! It's just a little scratch," Han protested. Leia ignored him.

"Luke?"

"Leia, what's wrong?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"Come over now, will you?"

"Okay," Luke agreed, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Leia..." Han smiled at her. She looked positively radiant, with the autumm sunlight streaming onto her, the loose strands of her dark brown hair softly framing her face. Han took her in his arms and they kissed, a long, methodical, poignant kiss. Leia closed her eyes, reveling in the wonderful feeling. It had been so long, too long, she thought, running her hands in his hair.

"Leia, what--!" Luke asked as he strode out of his apartment door. He immediately turned a bright shade of red and flushed, embarassed,as Han and Leia pulled reluctantly apart. When he looked up, he realised it was Han.

They embraced. "Don't you ever leave my sister again, okay?" Luke said in a warning voice. Han held up his hands in mock surrender. "How was I to know that there were millions of vials of toxic stuff there? How was I to know I was gonna be captured?"

"Luke opened his mouth to speak, but Leia planted herself between them and said firmly,"Look, Luke, Han is injured and his ankle is broken. Why don't we just get him into my apartment while we wait for the medics to slowly make their way over?"

Luke nodded and each of them ignored Han's increasingly insistent protests and helped him in. he sat on the couch and started talking immediately," Look, I'm alright, Leia---!" he winced as Leia applied some bacta on the blaster wound in his shoulder. Methodically, she unbuttoned then pulled off his shirt. Luke could swear she stopped for a while to stare at him. But in a moment she was focused again, and expediently wrapped bandages around his wound.

Luke surveyed the scene wryly, smiling. Han and Leia were so close, she practically had no qualms in taking off his shirt like that and looking at him so blatantly. Okay, maybe she didn't, it's just my imagination, Luke thought as she put on another layer of bandages. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Luke jumped as if electrocuted, then ran to get the door. A team of medics and Jeri stood there.

After hugs, hellos and a long examination, the medics concluded that Han was in critical condition and had to stay in the medical wing for a few days.

"NO WAY!" Han shouted, mortified. Everyone groaned.

"Yes, Han, do you have a phobia for doctors, hospitals and medical treatment?" Luke demanded, "Besides, Leia's worried sick about you, over there you'll get better."

Disgruntled and tired of arguing, Han nodded. Leia smiled, kissed him quickly, then followed the medics out.

He stayed in a private ward that night, with Leia and Luke keeping him company. His leg had been propped up on a sling and his arm treated and bandaged. Leia insisted staying there and slep ton the couch, while Luke slept in his apartment.

Han gazed at the sleeping Leia, grinning. It felt so good to be back here, he thought, with all his friends and most of all, Leia. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful under the moonlight streaming in from an open window.


	3. Jealousy

Sorry I took so long to update. Actually I finished one long, boring chapter consisting of the doctor's report and everything. Then when I was proof-reading it, I realised how mundane it was and deleted the whole file. So I had to write it out again.

Anyway, here's the third chapter(finally). Please read and review.

* * *

A couple of weeks later... 

Leia sighed as she flicked through the entries on her datapad. She had been really busy lately, what with a delegation's sudden arrival and insistence for immediate negotiations and help for its poverty-ravaged planet. That had required quite a lot of work and Leia had been in charge. Now that they were officially a member of the Rebel Alliance and back to their home planet, Leia was feeling relatively better. Since Han had been discharged, they had hardly seen each other - and when they did normally it was along one of the corridors and all they exchanged were a few words and swift kisses. Maybe now she would finally get to enjoy herself, Leia thought hopefully, grinning.

She came across a new message from Mon Mothma and frowned. Apparently a new girl called Halley Davis was joining that day. Leia recognised that name, but just could not place it. Then it came to her. She had personally interviewed her. She was quite tall, with short auburn hair and light gray eyes. She was quite pretty and radiated an aura of confidence. But after the short talk, Leia could not help feeling this unerring hunch, that her intentions were not good, a premonition that after she joined, something bad would happen. She had confided in Mon Mothma, but Mon Mothma had dismissed it with a wave of her hand, saying, "Davis is a cheerful girl and seems quite competent. You shouldn't let irrational fears get the better of you." Leia had persisted, but in the end, she gave in.

And that day, she would have to welcome her and bring her to the mess hall for the afternoon meal as soon as she arrived.

Leia stood up, then selected a demure white blouse and a navy blue skirt. Then, she sat down in front of her computer.

(Han, are you there?)

The message came back quite quickly. (Hey Leia)

(Hi Actually today I'm quite free, so you wanna go out for dinner tonight?)

(yeah, good idea0 Han sent back. (I'm going to the mess hall now. See you there) Han signed off.

Leia smiled, then walked out of the door.

Leia squinted into the bright rays of one of the suns as the ship landed. Davis was probably a good pilot, Leia mused, observing how she landed it with ease.

At that moment, the door opened upwards. Leia steadied herself and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, regretting her run all the way here. She had thought she would be late, but it ended up being her chrono that had a problem and she arrived about fifteen minutes earlier.

Davis, no, Halley, Leia reminded herself, exited and walked down slowly. She saw Leia and her face brightned and she smiled as she walked towards Leia. Leia was taken aback.Halley seemed so different from her sullen, bitter self at the interview.

Leia extended her hand. "Hello, you are Halley, right?"

Halley grinned, showing two neat rows of brilliant white teeth. Obviously whitened and straightened, Leia thought with disapproval. "Uh-huh! You must be Senator Leia Organa. Pleased to meet you." She shook Leia's hand and they turned to walk towards the mess hall.

"We're going to the mess hall now as its just in time for the afternoon meal." Leia told her.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"You seem very cheerful today," Leia remarked.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry about that day. I was pretty angsty and sad cos my sister's not joining me here."

"That's okay." They rounded the corner and reached a set of double doors. She pushed them open and motioned for Halley to enter.

It was a cacophony of yells, of shouts, of yells. Halley scanned her eyes through the crowd. Her eyes stopped at a man, sitting at one of the tables, with a group of friends around him. They were talking and laughing merrily. She gazed at him. He was gorgeous, with unruly brown hair and hazel eyes...what's more, he was tall and there was no lady next to him. Halley grinned. Maybe he would ask her out! She hoped fervently that that would happen.

"Attention everyone!" Leia was speaking. "This is Halley Davis and she's new here."

Halley hardly heard Leia's voice. Her eyes were fixed on that man. As she watched, he said something and everyone laughed.

Suddenly, he looked up. Halley quickly averted her gaze, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Hey Leia!" he yelled. Leia waved, smiling and walked over, gesturing for her to follow. She walked haltingly.

The man previously beside the gorgeous guy saw Leia and moved aside. "Hey Leia! Over here!" He was blond, with blue eyes.

Leia walked over. "Hi,"she said. The gorgeous guy grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The people around the table cheered loudly, applauding. Leia turned crimson and pulled away.

Halley almost fainted. Leia was with that guy? Another girl smiled. "Hi Halley. I'm Jeri."

"Hi," Halley said with a forced smile. She sat down next to Jeri.

"This is Luke Skywalker, Leia's brother," Jeri said, gesturing at the blond guy. "That's Han Solo, Leia's boyfriend or lover, whichever you prefer." Han grinned.

Jeri continued with the introductions, but Halley was barely listening. She watched with jealousy as Han talked to Leia. They looked so intimate.

Halley's fists clenched under the table. It would be hard, but she had to try. It was so unfair, she never seemed to get anything she wanted. But Han...Han she had to get.

* * *

Please review! 


	4. An Elaborate Setup

I'm really sorry, because

one, this chapter in absolutely horrible, I hate it, but my friend liked it, so I decided to publish it,

two, although my PSLE ended on Oct 11, I didn't publish immediately. I watched the Lake House first (it was wonderful), then the next day, my teacher told me that my CCA teacher had passed away. I was so upset about her demise that I cried twice in school, and got hugged by my form teacher and the vice-principal.

anyway, this is chapter 3. Please read and review.

* * *

A couple so close, so madly in love, what exactly could separate them? Halley mused, twirling her pen around idly. She was sprawled on the bed of the unit she had just been given. It was last in the row, next to Jeri's, two units away from Leia, and three, just three houses away from the hunky Corellian. How could he be so near, yet so far? 

She grabbed a notepad and scribbled in her haphazard handwriting

**WHAT DRIVES COUPLES APART? **

**1. Arguments**

Han and Leia had such a perfect relationship, she doubted they even disagreed with each other.

**2. Financial matters**

They weren't married yet, and as far as she knew, there were no bills or anything they had to share the cost of.

**3. Fidelity to each other**

just as she scrawled down the 'y', she sat up and blinked, then grinned widely. That was it! The slightest notion that a person's lover was cheating on him or her could easily cause a serious rift in their relationship.

Previously lethargic and enervated, she suddenly felt incredibly awake. So should she make it seem like leia was cheating on Han, or Han on Leia? Since it was Han she wanted (quite literally), that means the latter would be a more sensible choice. But how?

She settled back against the pillows. She would do it when an opportunity appeared.

Leia read the piece on Bothan culture, all the while scribbling notes onto a notebook. The next week, a delegation would be coming for negotiations, and she was head of the team.

She yawned and glanced at the clock. It was ten-thirty at night. She was about to continue when a knock stopped her.

She saw a person standing at the other side of the door connecting Han and her adjacent apartments. Smiling, she pressed her finger on the pad and the door slid open smoothly.

"hey Leia," it was Han. "why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I'm still reading up on the eating habits of Bothans for that event." She covered her mouth as she stifled her yawn.

Han laughed. "Get some sleep. Oh, tomorrow Wedge, Luke, Jeri, Halley and I am going to the bar. You wanna come?"

Leia reeled back in shock. "Bar? No way!" she replied, aghast. How could Han expect her to go to such a lowly place?

"We're just playing pool, that's all!"

Leia shook her head firmly.

"Really, no drinking, I swear!"

Leia smiled. "Am I supposed to believe that after you got drunk last week and passed out, forcing Luke and Wedge to carry you back?"

Han held out his hands in front of himself in protest. "That was nothing! It's just that your stupid brother made me drink all that!"

"No way. Anyway, I don't know how to play pool."

"I can teach you!" Han sounded surprisingly earnest.

Leia sighed. "All right then."

Han grinned. "Good! See you tomorrow then." He kissed her forehead then walked out of the room.

The following night……

Han banged his fist against Leia's door. "Hurry up, Leia! The others are waiting already!"

Leia's muffled voice filtered through the door. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Han yelled, with a lecherous grin, "A mini-skirt and a tank top will do!"

"No!" Leia was mortified. Han heard her rummaging through her cupboard. A skirt caught her eye. It was bright crimson, and went to just above her knees. Flustered, she grabbed that and randomly picked a white blouse, ignoring the intermittent pounding from outside. She hurriedly wore them, then pulled on her boots and opened the door.

"Finally!" Han heaved a sigh of relief , then grabbed her hand. They ran all the way to the bar where Jeri, Halley, Luke and Wedge were waiting. They were standing around the table deciding on the teams.

"Let's do ladies against men," Luke suggested.

"No," Wedge said, a sly glint in his eyes. "Let's do couples. Han and Leia in one team, Jeri and I in the other. And the singles," he grinned smugly at Luke," will just join each team."

Leia nodded. they started off with Han's team.

After a while, it came to Leia's turn. She stared at the stick in her hand, perplexed. How was she supposed to hold that weird thing? Which ball was she supposed to shoot in?"

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. It was Han. He adjusted her fingers properly, then held both her hands steady, all the while explaining the rules of the game to her. Leia felt incredibly warm and secure, a nice feeling she never wanted to end. she longed to be in his arms the whole night. She could pretend to be a very slow learner and have Han teach her like this all the time. That thought crossed her mind for a fleeting moment, but she was jarred ouf of her reverie when Han hit the white ball. She watched with bated breath as it rolled towards another ball, then cheered, elated, as it hit another ball with a resounding clink, causing it to fall into the hole.

the rest of the game proceeded pretty smoothly, after which Jeri, Leia and Halley walked back together. Han, Luke and Wedge had decided to stay back for a while and have 'a drink or two'.

"What've you got on tomorrow?"Jeri asked Leia.

"I have a meeting with that Ivan guy from the weapons supplier at the Plaza Cafe for lunch. Mothma said that I have to negotiate the price with him." Leia sighed, her forehead creasing into an annoyed frown.

"What's wrong with him?" Halley asked curiously.

"He's always flirting with Leia. Can't seem to accept that Leia's already got Han."Jeri paused, then she smiled. "Why don't you tell him you are pregnant with Han's child?"

Halley's heart almost stopped. She felt jealousy well up inside her.

"I am not!"

"Are you sure?" Jeri said teasingly. "I bet you guys made love before."

"We have not!" Leia's cheeks were pink now.

Halley barely heard the rest of their conversation. a man hitting on Leia? She definitely had to use that opportunity, and well.

Midnight. Halley opened her door silently and cast a furtive glance around. Most of the rebels had turned in for the night, and all was silent.

Halley sprinted to thecontrol center of the rebel base. Only two guards were on duty that night, and they immediatly stepped aside to allow her in upon seeing the insignia on her uniform. She sat on a chair in front of the lit computer screen and saw the icon 'weapons'. Her heart palpiting painfully in her chest, she clicked it and scrolled down until she saw 'Ivan Gerkof', and a contact number underneath. Someone had even, very helpfully, typed there: meeting Leia Organa regularly for negotiations.Tearing off a page from a notepad, she grabbed a pen and jotted the number down. then she walked casually out of the building, taking out her comlink on the way.

"Hello?" A voice with evident animosity said when she dialled the number.

"I am Halley, is this Ivan Gerkof?"

"Yes." Even from that one-word curt reply, Halley could sense his suspicion and hostility.

"Tomorrow when you have lunch with Leia Organa, could you get a window seat and hit on her very obviously and blatantly?" Halley knew that after 1100 hours, it was the rebels' free time, so all she had to do if Ivan agreed was to devise a plan to make Han go there. Anyway, even if he didn't, most of the rebels knew about Han and Leia, so they would see and a particularly garrulous one would leak it out.

"What's in it for me?" He was sceptical. "What makes you think I haven't tried?"

"If you do it, she will break up with her boyfriend. And she would be all yours to seduce."

Ivan let out a short, derisive bark that Halley supposed was a laugh. "All right then."

"Thank you." Halley felt an urge to cheer but concealed it, trying to sound professional.

After that, she looked for Plaza Cafe. It was at the plaza, whimsically. She noticed that right next to it there was a supply shop for parts of ships, which apparently specified in three ship models, one of which Halley recognized as Han's.

Halley turned back and headed for the Millennium Falcon. It was large, a dark silhuotte against the night sky. She noticed it was closed, but not locked. She strode up the ramp and pressed the button. It slid open noiselessly, and Halley padded into the cockpit. She glanced at the controls and saw the handle for the engine. From her experience and the position of the handle, she concluded that the engine was right beneath her.

She clambered off the ship and ducked under it. She pried open the panels, exposing the engine and the thrusters, and reached for a screwdriver she had brought along with her. She fiddled with the controls and settings, then she jabbed the screwdriver in roughly, causing a shower of sparks. All of a sudden, her grip on the screwdriver loosened, and it dropped on the floor with a metallic clank. She froze and glanced around, hoping fervently that no one had heard it. Slowly, she bent down and stuffed it in her pocket.

At that moment, a large roar was heard and a huge creature with a furry head appeared in front of her. Her mind raced and she seemed rooted to the spot. She regained her composure quickly and set off running. It loped after her, running at an amazing speed compared to its size.

Halley led it around the block, then suddenly ducked into the public 'fresher. From crack in the wall she saw him, it, rather. It glanced around, its muscles tense, then with a sagging of its shoulders it seemed to give up, and lumbered back to the ship.

Halley was breathing heavily, and rivulets of perspiration ran down her back. She didn't jnow what that horrid monster was. After waiting for a moment, she ran all the way back to her unit, feeling triumphant for a plan well executed.


	5. Misunderstandings

Han was rudely awakened by someone thumping angrily on his door. He sat up, squinting blearily at the sunlight streaming in from the windows and glanced at his clock. It was only 06 45 hours.

"What?" he yelled, irritated that someone had woken him up from his wonderful dream about Leia at this ridiculous hour.

(It's me, cub) for someone who had just been venting his anger on a metal door, Chewbacca sounded remarkably calm.

Han grinned. It had been about a week since he last spoke to Chewie. He pulled on a shirt and opened the door. Chewie glanced around nervously. (is the princess here?)

"Of course not!" Han replied indignantly. "did you really think I would do that so soon?" Han put his hand to his heart in a mock display of sorrow and innocence.

Chewie muttered something about how he did with other women, but Han chose to ignore him. he strode to the kitchen and took out a bottle of Correllian whisky from his fridge and poured out two cups. Chewie had seated himself on the couch and was staring pensively into space. Upon seeing Han again, he expostulated (Yesterday, this girl came to the Falcon and messed up the engine and thrusters. I tried fixing them, but it's impossible so we have to get new ones. That girl is so-) That was followed by a string of words spoken so vehemently and volubly that Han could barely make it out. What he knew was that they were swear words he felt like uttering himself.

"What did she look like? Is she a rebel?'

(She has long reddish-brown hair and is quite attractive, for a human, that is) Chewie stated darkly. (One that you would like.)

Han gave him a withering glare and Chewie hastily added (I mean, before you met Leia. Now I suppose you are not- no, you better not- be on the lookout for-)

Han cut him off. "Come on, I swear you're getting more long-winded by the minute. Let's go, I wanna have a look at the Falcon."

They walked to the Falcon and Han bent down, gently prying off the panel and peering inside. "Kreth, this person aimed right at the middle and at the battery of the engine. The thruster's spoiled beyond repair too." He stood up, his eyes blazing with anger. "That person sure knows ships well. You sure you don't recognize her?"

Chewie shook his head firmly, looking mutinous and furious.

"Maybe she's new." Just after he said that, he thought of Halley. Although she kept gazing at him in this weird manner, she still didn't seem like the type who would deliberately do such a thing.

(Cub, there a many Rebels I don't know) Chewie reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Han muttered absent-mindedly, his eyes fixed on the engine, a distant, glassy look in his eyes. "The store opens at eleven, so we'll go later. Good thing you told me, Chewie. That way, we can get this fixed as soon as possible, and I can also get the tapes from the closed-circuit cameras from Riekkan and go through them." He slapped Chewie on the back, only to have Chewie thump him on his head with his paw, making it go _thud._

He made his way back to his apartment, feeling somewhat somnolent. He thought of the soft, white bed that awaited him, and yawned. Once he walked in, he collapsed on the bed and was soon asleep.

A tinny, resonant beeping from his data pad awoke him once again. Groaning audibly, he glanced at the clock. Only 07 15 hours. _Can't anyone leave me alone?_ He put the pillow over his head in a feeble attempt to block out the noise, but the shrill, loud beeping still continued. Heaving a sigh of resignation, he walked over and picked it up.

(You know, you still haven't told me why you left me last time and didn't come back for such a long time.) It was signed Princess Leia). _She knows about emoticons? She uses them?_

(Do you know what time it is? I'll tell you tomorrow or some other time. Solo.) Han waited for a while but there was no response so he crawled back to bed, feeling his eyelids droop-

Only to have them fly open again as the door slid open. Leia stood there.

"Next time, knock." He didn't actually drink enough beer to have a hangover, but he still felt an incredible urge to sleep. "I'm not telling you anything now."

"Han, tell me, please?" Leia stared at him pleadingly.

Han moaned. "If I tell you, will you promise never to wake me up any earlier then 09 00 hours?"

"Okay, now tell me." Leia crossed the room, then seated herself on the sofa, crossed her legs and waited.

"I went on a clandestine mission to destroy something. A clandestine mission. They locked me up. I found a way out. I came back. End of story. Now go away and let me sleep." Han said it all in one breath.

"Details, please?"

"Why do you have to ask me so early? I'll tell you at lunch." He rolled away from her.

"You always say you can only tell me, no one else. So now we're alone here, so you can tell me." Leia said evenly. "Besides, I know in the end, you will tell me. So why don't you just get it over with."

"Okay, you have a point there. I could never get past your negotiation skills. Fine. Ask any questions you want."

"What were you trying to destroy? What was that place? How did you get injured? Did they hit you? How did you escape? Why didn't they destroy the Falcon?"

"Toxic matter. A planet in the Outer Rim. They whipped me for trying to bribe one of them. One day when the shifts were changing, and the guards were about to bring me for torture or slowly killing me off, as they called it, I managed to grab his blaster, shot him, then Chewie and I ran the hell outta there."

"Why didn't you escape earlier?"

"I couldn't." Han replied simply. " I was considered dangerous and also as one of that twisted idiot's 'prized possessions' for torture, that is, so normally there was an entire platoon of soldiers on standby, just in case I attempted to escape. But that day, a group of pilots stole a shipment of spice, so most of them were trying to get it back." Han said, grinning at the memory. "Any more questions?"

He glanced at Leia. She looked as beautiful as ever, clad in a long-sleeved shirt that clung to her at all the right places, accentuating her curves, as well as a pair of dark brown slacks. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, with a few stray strands of her cinnabar-coloured hair framing her face. She nodded and smiled. "Finally got that out of you. Thanks. Al least now I don't have to bug you all the time."

"You were worried about me when I was gone, right?" Han asked slyly.

Leia suddenly found her Alderaanian bracelet incredibly interesting.

"Oh fine then, you don't have to admit it," Han said playfully. "Your pride obviously matters a lot to you."

Leia raised her head. _He's right._ "No, it's not that…"

"Alright, fine, whatever, now leave me alone, I'm going to get some sleep."

Han turned over, but Leia walked towards him and kissed him on the lips. Han was startled, but soon recovered, placing his hand at the valley between Leia's neck and her shoulders, pulling her closer. It was meant to be a quick one but both of them deepened it subconsciously. After a while, Leia pulled away, her breathing ragged. "I thought you wanted to sleep," she whispered hoarsely, acutely aware of how close he was to her and the existence of a bed in the room.

Han's mouth quirked. "I did, but wouldn't it be better sleeping with you instead?"

As he said the last word, Han was immediately aware that it was a bad thing to say. _Shit. Now I've offended her.__ Damnit__! She's a princess, how could I say that to her? Why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut?_ Leia looked stunned, shell-shocked; then her eyes narrowed and the corners of her mouth hardened. She turned and ran back to her room.

Han rolled over, raking his hands through his hair. He cursed under his breath, feeling his ire rise. _How could I be so stupid? _

No longer tired, he sat up and started preparing for the long day that lay ahead.

(What did you do now?) Chewie asked sternly, managing to sound also exasperated and bemused at the same time. Leia had not been speaking to Han all morning, even managing to avoid his gaze. Chewie was also sure Han had seen the delighted expression on Halley's face when the rift between them became evident. That was another thing that surely lingered in his mind.

Han trudged on, his hands shoved deep into his pocket. "She's too darn sensitive, that's all."

(Technically, you-)

Han took a deep breath. "Will you just can it, Chewie?" he shouted, causing people around to glance at them. Chewie kept quiet, causing a fraught silence to rise between them.

They arrived at the shop shortly, and Han impatiently drew aside the curtain that hid the dark, dingy room. A balding, corpulent man with an enormous girth sat serenely at an oak table, writing. His movements seemed so languid, so calm, yet Han knew that when he was angry, he could and would do just about anything.

"Hey, Tayne." A broad, genial grin spread across his face as he walked in. The man looked up. If he was surprised, he concealed it well.

"Hello, Solo, Chewbacca." He said. "What happened to the Falcon now?" Using a gnarled hand to put on a pair of spectacles, he peered intently at Han.

"I need a new engine motor and thrusters." Han said, watching as Tayne scribbled furiously. "Hey, wanna go for a drink?"

Tayne eyes lit up. "Okay. Tell you what, when your parts are ready, I'll have them delivered to HQ." He continued writing, murmuring, "Just a minute…"

Leia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring at the menu, trying to make a decision. Or at least that was what she pretended to do. She was actually too uneasy and furious to think about such trivial things. She had already been in a bad mood when she left for their meeting, but Ivan's constant looks were making her nervous. And irritated. _Must he look at me like that? There's a tinge of respect in it, but it's also really lascivious._

Ivan cleared his throat and set down on the menu. "So what would you like to order, my dear?" Leia flinched at his choice and endearment. He was speaking in a sweet, honeyed voice that was so unlike him. _This is weird. When did he start speaking to me like that? How can he? How dare he? I only love Han, certainly not him. And that won't change just because of one callous remark._ She swallowed down the anger rising inside her and forced a smile.

"I'll have the…ah…sirloin steak." She hurriedly replied, fixing an icy glare on him.

"Hmmm…" He stroked his chin thoughtfully. _He's acting like a king deciding on which planet to conquer rather than a pompous idiot trying to decide on a dish to order._ "I'll have the pan-seared escargot and foie gras topped with truffles then. It's a new dish that as recently introduced and I think it will be quite delicious." He declared. _That idiot! He knows the _ _Alliance__ is paying for this so he orders a dish that costs four times as much as mine!_ Rage boiled inside her. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her head. _What's wrong with me? He orders this dish and says the same thing every time, why should I get angry so easily? Anger is the Dark Side, I know that, but why am I angry so frequently today? What's happening to me?_

Ivan must have seen the expression on her face; he laid his hand on her cheek. Leia winced and brushed it away, only to have Ivan catch her hand and kiss it. She yanked it back, glaring at him. "My dear Leia, did I say how beautiful you look today?

_Self-control…self-control…. If I mess up, the _ _Alliance__ will be ruined…_ "Thank you." She replied primly, adjusting her skirt.

Then she jumped as something cold, rough and unpleasant brushed against her leg. It took her a moment to realize it was Ivan's leg. She kicked violently as it wrapped around her leg, but his grip was vice-like. She struggled, and then slumped back in her seat with resignation. _Half an hour more…half an hour more and this will be over… _

"Well Leia, your leg does feel wonderful. So," his face twisted with a smile that did not reach his eyes, "are you still with that scoundrel?"

"That 'scoundrel' has a name and he's much better than you, by the way," she responded coolly, an edge to her voice.

Ivan's hands closed over hers on the table. She sighed in frustration and tried to tug it away, but he held her hand there forcefully.

Han glanced casually into the window of the café as he strode by, flanked by Chewie and Tayne. Then he froze, his jaw slack with disbelief.

Leia was sitting there, opposite a man he recognized as the person in charge of the weapons the Alliance owned. That man had his hand over Leia's and his leg was entwined around hers. The worst thing was, Leia was not objecting.


	6. Another Chance

Hi people, here I am again! After a very short time, might I add. So don't you think I deserve reviews? Please? I thought I wrote pretty okay for the last chapter, only to find that I received 2 reviews! 2 reviews? That made me pretty miserable. Well, but thanks to Lelila Solo and Sarah for reviewing. And I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Chewie grabbed Han's arm warningly as his eyes too took in the sight. Han swung it away, his hands clenched at his sides and dashed towards the entrance, only to be lifted bodily into the air by Chewie. Han swore and struggled furiously. 

(Cub, it's nothing. Don't be so sensitive.)

Han flailed wildly. "What do you mean 'it's nothing'? You saw it yourself and it definitely wasn't nothing! Let me down, you good-for-nothing fleaball!"

Their actions had attracted a crowd, but Han hardly noticed. Lurid images were racing through his mind. Leia holding hands with that man…Leia going out with that man…Leia kissing that man. Briefly, he wondered exactly how long this had been going on. _Have I been cheated all this while? Does she really love me?_

(Han, let's go back, okay? This is, quite obviously, a misunderstanding. If you just give Leia a chance to explain, I'm very sure—Han, stop kicking me! It hurts, okay? She will give you a pretty valid explanation.) Chewie said, angry at Leia himself, but keeping calm for his partner's sake.

The crowd parted as someone strode through. Han squinted and saw that it was Luke. _Great. Just what I need. The brother comes over, explains everything and saves the day. I wish._

"Chewie, Han, what's wrong?" he said, puzzled, as he walked towards them.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Han said savagely, gesturing towards the window, only to find that Leia and the man were gone. Chewie explained the situation to Luke.

The door of the café opened quietly then closed again. Han saw Leia stride out, a cross look on her face. She halted in her tracks as she saw that everyone's attention was on her and that Chewie was holding Han up in the air as Han glared at her.

"Luke, what's going on?" Leia asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes as her eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement.

Han turned away. _She asks Luke._ _That's what her instinct, her intuition tells her now, to ask Luke. Do I still exist in her heart?_ "Chewie, put me down. I'll walk back by myself." Chewie grunted haltingly. "Yes, yes, I won't go running off to look for that bastard." Chewie put him down and he started to walk back, towards the base, without looking back.

Leia watched all this with growing confusion. Why did he seem so angry, so dejected? "Luke, can you please tell me what's going on?" she turned to her brother, trying to keep her voice level. _Now is not the time to panic, Leia._ She reminded herself. _If he saw Ivan doing that to me, he would understand, won't he?_

Luke reddened, visibly embarrassed. "Leia…I don't wish to interfere with your matters, why don't you settle it with Han?" Luke stared at Leia with evident sympathy and not so evident but still tangible disgust.

Leia turned away and strode towards the Falcon, in the same direction Han went.

She stared at the steel door, trying to muster up the courage to knock. Somehow though, she felt afraid. _Would Han end our relationship just because of that?_ She took a deep breath. _Maybe that's not the problem. Maybe I'm just being paranoid._ She raised her hand with trepidation and knocked. All she wanted then was for this matter to be over and for Han to take her in his arms, kiss her, tell her he still loved her.

She knocked again but there was no response. "Han? Chewie?" she called tentatively. There was a sound of heavy footsteps and Leia's chest tightened. Chewie opened the door. He pointed in the direction of the cockpit and gestured that Han was there. Trying to ignore the fear in her heart, she proceeded to the cockpit gingerly. "Han?" she called. He was seated at the pilot's seat, his feet up on the console, swigging from a bottle of whiskey or something of the sort.

"Leia? What are you doing here?" he swiveled around and stared at her with much animosity. "I specifically told Chewie not to let you in." he muttered darkly under his breath. Leia's heart constricted.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

_How dare she have the temerity to ask me that when she knows bloody well what's going on?_ Han glared at her. "Well, how do you think I feel now that my girlfriend is now going out with another guy?"

"Going out with another guy? Me? That's not true, Han."

"What were you doing with that guy then, at that café? He was holding your hand and his leg was around yours. I saw it with my own eyes!" Han expostulated.

"That's not my fault! He did it, not me, and I couldn't break free." Leia only realized how lame and pathetic it sounded after she said it.

"Is that so?" Han said scathingly. "Then how did you break free then, in the end?"

Leia averted her eyes. She remembered that she had looked out and seen Han then. Fueled by sheer anger and overwhelming guilt, she yanked hard and immediately broke free.

Han sighed, peering intently at her. "You know, you're the first woman I ever stayed with for more than a few weeks. Heck, it's been a few years, and now you do this to me."

"Han, why would I? Why would I choose another man over you?"

Han shrugged. "You tell me."

"Han, you have to believe me." She said desperately, staring at him with pleading eyes. "I didn't go out with him. I go for lunch with him because Mon Mothma insists on it, says that it will benefit the Alliance greatly. As for why we were…like that, it was all his fault. Why don't you believe me, Han? Why don't you believe me when I say I am not going out with him? Why don't you believe me when I say that I love you, and you only?" she choked out, biting her lip to prevent herself from breaking down in front of him.

Han turned away. "How can you expect me to believe you, when I saw you two with my own eyes?"

"Look, why don't you just go, don't make it harder for both of us, okay? I will not go out with someone who's going out with someone else. Just go away." He said evenly.

Leia stumbled out of the Falcon, brushing away her tears. _This is hopeless. Why doesn't Han believe me? I can't survive without him, doesn't he understand that? _

Somehow, she made it back to her apartment, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. _Why is this happening to me?_

"This is Han Solo here, requesting resignation from the Alliance and clearance for the Millennium Falcon to leave." He said into his comlink, downing a prodigious amount of whisky.

"H-h-hang on a moment." The operator stuttered. Han vaguely heard him call for General Riekkan, and hiss, horrified, that Han Solo wanted to resign and leave. He let out an audible groan. _Just what I need, another supporter of Leia._

"Solo?"

"Riekkan."

"This is very…unprecedented. What happened? Why do you want to leave?" Riekkan sounded surprised and alarmed.

"Look, the reason I stayed in the first place was Leia, I'm sure you're well aware of that. Now that the reason no longer exists, I want to leave." Han said simply, hoping his voice didn't betray the pain and hurt that seared through him at the mere thought of her.

"What's gone between the both of you?" he asked. Han could imagine him sitting at the desk, tapping a pen against a file, wondering what the hell had happened between one of the last Alderaanians alive and a certain attractive Corellian smuggler.

"Look, after I leave, you'll have more than enough time to ask Leia. So can you just grant me clearance?" Han didn't intend to sound curt or rude, but it had been a bad day, and he definitely wasn't in a good mood.

"Well…"Han could hear him tapping on the keys of the computer. "It'll be a week before it can be granted, maybe longer. You sure you want to leave?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure."

"Okay."

"Uh…thanks for everything, Riekkan. I really appreciate it." He really meant it. Riekkan had been the one who encouraged him, supported him, and was also one of the people who set him up with Leia at first. Out of all the people he was going to leave, Riekkan was one of those he would miss most.

"What the hell is going on?"

Leia blinked, staring at General Riekkan. She assumed he was talking about their argument, but how did he know so soon?  
"Han just called to request resignation and clearance to leave. Did you guys argue or what? From what I gather, it must've been pretty serious, now that he actually wants to resign."

_He's going to leave? Oh no oh no oh no, I can't let that happen! I need him!_ "Uh…he thinks I'm going out with that Ivan guy from the weapons department." Leia muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. To her horror, tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Well, you weren't, right?"

Leia felt relieved that he believed her. _If only Han thought that way too._ She nodded. "I wasn't. Ivan always…um…hits on me and he just happened to see that."

Riekkan exhaled slowly. "Why doesn't he believe you? And why didn't you tell someone about Ivan making advances at you?"

"I don't know. You see, Ivan's hand was over mine and his leg…" her voice trailed off. She didn't dare to look at Riekkan.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried! But he's incredibly strong." Leia sighed. "I told Mon Mothma about him before, but she just waved it off."

"Well." Riekkan folded his arms as he studied her. "That's quite a predicament you're in, right? Well, I told Han that it takes one week to grant that and he believed me. You have another chance and you should use the time wisely."

Leia gasped and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Well, I'm one of those who believe you two are meant for each other."

After Riekkan left, Leia grinned, suddenly feeling hopeful. It wasn't her fault, after all, and hopefully Han would understand. He had to. Because without him, she couldn't possibly survive. And she had one week to convince him.

* * *

my definition: 

review/ noun, verb

noun: a piece of writing, long or short, in which a reader expresses his or her views on a particular piece of writing. the delighted and thankful writer will definitely improve and update a lot faster.

eg. 1. hansolofan loves receiving reviews, whether good or bad.

2. to submit a review, just click the little button at the bottom, type in whatever you want to say, and send.

3. A review will make the author's day, and she will forever be grateful towards you.

verb: the act of reviewing, which is like sending an early christmas present to the author.

hint hint...)


	7. Love

Thank you so much to all my reviewers!

Well, this is the seventh chapter of Life, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry._ Han repeated that over and over again in his head like a mantra as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had never felt like that before, and it was definitely not pleasant. Anger, depression, jealousy, hurt-those emotions surged through him from time to time, and made him feel utterly miserable. _How could Leia do that to me? She said that she loved me, didn't she? And she let me bring her out, hold her hand, kiss her, Luke even said that she was worried when I left, so why is it like this now? Maybe that little nagging voice at the back of my head was right all along, I was foolish not to heed its advice. Maybe my old life running all over the galaxy transporting goods was better. Maybe last time when I randomly picked girls and slept with them it was perfectly all right. It was the right thing to do, actually. At least I wouldn't be the one betrayed._

Han choked back a sob and smiled weakly. _This is the first time I've ever cried for a girl. _he thought dryly.

He had given up on sleeping. Leaning over the side of his bed, he flicked on the lamp. He sat up and glanced around, feeling just the tiniest bit nostalgic. This would be the last time he slept in here. The apartments all Rebels were given were quite salubrious and comfortable, actually, with a kind of homey feel to it. The ceiling and walls were painted a soft beige and the carpet was plush, with an intricate pattern. They were given a twin bed, a set of sofas and a holo-tv, a dining table, fully functioning kitchen, and of course, to satisfy their basic needs, a toilet. He knew for a fact that the Alliance had spent quite a fair bit on the whole room, at Riekkan's insistence. He even remembered the meeting when they had discussed-no, that wasn't the right word-argued about that issue. A group of people backed Riekkan; the other, Mon Mothma, who staunchly believed the 'quarters' ought to be simple, sparse, and most importantly, cheap. After speaking in perfectly civilized tones to each other for a while, they launched into a full-fledged debate, with both sides hurliong insults at each other. Order only resumed when Mon Mothma somehow got hold of a microphone and yelled into it. After that much-needed reminder, they continued discussing for a few hours until they reached a joint agreement: the apartments would be furnished as Riekkan liked, but the materials and products would be chosen by Mon Mothma. Naturally, she chose all the cheapest, but how cheap could three-inch deep carpeting and polished oak tables be?

Han smiled a little sadly. He had stayed there for less than three years altogether, yet he already felt a deep attachment to it and to the people there.

And Leia…he would miss her most. Though her loyalty and love for him were questionable, he still loved her. He suspected he always would. He would never forgive her, of course, but he decided he would remember her as the beautiful, intelligent Alderaanian princess that had once loved him. He would erase all the memories of what had happened that day, and instead remember all their good times together.

_That doesn't mean that I've forgiven her, or accepted what she did. I'm still angry at her. _Han gritted his teeth. _I still hate her_.

_I was on the Death Star, staring out into the vast recesses of the galaxy. Somewhere, I knew, her homeworld beckoned. The Royal Family was probably sick with worry at my capture. But none of them felt as guilty and afraid as me. Because in a few minutes, Grand Moff Tarkin would come, and I didn't fancy imagining what he would do with me. _

_The door opened, breaking her train of thoughts. I looked up with fearful eyes, and listened in a daze as he announced that he wanted to know the location of the base. I knew, obviously, I knew without question, but no way was I about to reveal it. If he wanted to kill me, so be it. Better me than all the Rebels and the incredibly expensive and valuable equipment, I thought somewhat bitterly. I just hoped no one managed to torture the answer out of me. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought. The Imperials were infamous for their brutal 'interrogation' methods. At sleepovers, my friends and I used to exchange stories told by their parents. One of them said that the Imperials put a man's mouth under a running tap, and watched with amusement and some kind of morbid fascination as the water gushed into the man's stomach, causing it to expand visibly. He wasn't allowed to move from his position or to turn it off until he told them what they wanted to know. The Imperials also used some not so primitive methods, using methods of high technology and efficacy._

_Don't think about it. Don't think. I tried to block those images from my mind, to no avail._

_At that moment, Tarkin strode in and I don't really remember what he said, only what he meant to do, or had done, actually. Destroy Alderaan. The Alderaan of such beauty and tranquility, where people lived in perfect harmony with not a fear in the world. The Alderaan with no weapons, no preparation for war. Not because of complacency, simply because there was simply no need. Alderaan did not seek war, or conflict of any kind. The Alderaan that is my home._

_I remember a scream dying in my throat as I saw it being destroyed, right in front of my eyes. All those people that had died were innocent, with no part in this at all, yet they were killed, because of me. I was responsible for the deaths o close to 200 billion people……_

_Children, adults, fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews, grandparents……it was all my fault……_

"_Leia!" Someone was shaking me violently. I sat up suddenly, my eyelids flying open. It was in the middle of the night and I was lying in bed. It was a dream, just a dream, except that it wasn't……_

_Han was sitting beside me on the bed. I shrank back from him. "what are you doing here?" I glanced down at myself. I was wearing a lavender nightgown thatr was very transparent. Oh my gosh. I was mortified. I could not be in such skimpy attire in front of a guy, especially this guy!_

_But all my worries about that vanished when he spoke, and I realized that I was crying, sobbing into my hands. Han wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed. "I heard you scream so I let myself in. And no, I wasn't here the whole night." He caressed my shoulders gently. "it's okay, Leia, it's okay. Alderaan?" he asked gently. I nodded and snuggled against him, glad for his warmth._

_He stayed there for quite a while, I'm not sure how long. He lay next to me, until my sobs subsided and I nearly feel asleep in his arms. "Leia?" he prodded me on my arm. I jumped, awake instantly. "You're falling asleep already. I've got to go." He kissed me, then walked to the door. "Good night."_

"_Han?" I sat up._

"_Mmmm?" he turned around. _

"_Thank you." I whispered. _

"_You're welcome." He was smiling, I would tell that from his voice. He closed the door softly behind him. _

_After that, I slept very soundly._

Leia sighed, turning over to stare at the dark ceiling. She couldn't help it, each time she closed her eyes, Han's image appeared in her mind, and she couldn't help reminiscing about the times they spent together. Han was handsome, cocky, funny, sarcastic, kind, charming—well, she could go on and on forever. It was this precise combination of his character, this panache, that attracted her to him. She really loved him, and that was why she was devastated when he 'died'.

That seemed like such a long time ago, though it couldn't have been more than a half a year. It seemed so long ago when everything was normal. Of course, normal consisted of a few arguments, but never anything serious. It had never been like this before.

Leia turned over to face the wall. Han was at the other side, in deep slumber, maybe. It surprised her how everything could change in a few moments, how Han could believe all that she said were lies, how he managed to distance himself from her so easily. _When we were talking, it was like he doesn't care for me anymore, like he thinks that everything I say are lies, a last-ditch attempt to mend things between us. And he told Chewie not to let me in…he really doesn't care anymore. I have to change his mindset, make him realize that nothing was going on between Ivan and I. He's the first person I let myself get close to, I cannot let our relationship end just because of a misunderstanding._

It was the first time he felt it. That feeling was sometimes depressing; sometimes exhilarating. It blinded all his logic and reason, made him willing to give up anything, and everything, for her. It made him smile, unconsciously, stupidly, when he thought of her; when she was sad, lugubrious, he felt the same. It was his love for her that made him stay and officially join the Rebellion.

When he was captured, tortured, all he had to do was think of her, and he would be completely immune to pain. He would grit his teeth, close his eyes and tell himself that he could, and he had to, endure all this. And he did. When a bolt of pain seared through him like a red-hot flame, he would remember all their times spent together, remember exactly how she looked like, remember how it felt like when he, Han Solo, kissed Leia.

Now this was happening. His pals at the cantina were right all along. He shouldn't have let himself fall into this treacherous river of love. One-night-stands were so much easier. When he left the girl, he would feel nothing. Most of the time he didn't even know their names. _But no use dwelling on things I can't change. I should look forward and think of my next destination and what I'm going to do. I should forget about Leia, let her be just another girl._

It will be okay. It has to be. Because I love him; and I think he still loves me, he's just doing a really good job of hiding it. And love cannot be controlled or buried, so it will make a good weapon. Love will help me get Han back.

* * *

Now it comes to the part for begging of reviews again---this is getting tiring. :( But seriously, at my last check this story had 3260 hits and 36 reviews. I can't really imagine someone sitting in front of his or her laptop and clicking past chapter after chapter, then back to chapter one again, and so on and so forth, until his or her brain and finger get tired. so quite a number of people must've read this, and all of you should have opinions, right? it'll only take a few minutes, you know. 


	8. Giving up?

Sorry I haven't updated for a really long time--i just started secondary school, my holiday was more than a week long, and i had orientation, which really rocked!

Thanks to all my reviewers once again, you all are so encouraging. unlike some people...(hint hint)

* * *

_This is great! Everything is going perfectly well. Han is angry at Leia; Leia is despondent because no matter how hard she tries, Han will not believe her; Ivan is delighted. The only problem is Han's soon departure._ Halley frowned for a moment. _But that doesn't matter, it's just a tiny detail. Before long, Han will probably with me!_ Halley laughed out loud as she gloated inwardly. Now that she had finally achieved something, she flopped onto the sofa, relaxed, and flicked on the holo-tv.

As a new recruit, she had no duties as yet, just a piloting test with someone called General Riekkan which was five hours later. Not to worry though, she told herself, her piloting skills were anything but mediocre. In fact, she had been the best pilot in her homeworld, so she just had to fly like she normally did, and she would probably ace it.

Halley focused her attention on the screen. It was some kind of romantic drama, she presumed. A lady with long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and a petite frame was crying as she turned around, walking towards the door. The camera turned to zoom in on a tall man with dark hair and fine, chiseled features watching indifferently, his fingers intertwined with that of another woman standing beside him. That woman was pretty too, with short auburn hair, dressed in a revealing outfit. She was smirking as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Suddenly, the soundtrack changed as a look of realization passed over the man's face and he dropped the woman's hand and rushed towards the other. What followed was muffled apologies, relieved tears and passionate kisses as the philandering man 'atoned for his sins'.

Halley scowled. _It's not supposed to end like that, it never does! _She jabbed at the remote control, changing the channel. This time it was some kind of soap opera, and the two leads were kissing passionately. Halley leaned back on the plush cushions, her face relaxing into a smile. _If the female is me, then the male is Han._ She said dreamily.

A sharp knock on the door startled her out of her stupor. Hurriedly, she switched off the holo-tv and rushed to the door, cursing under her breath. _Did the person outside hear me?_

It was Jeri, smiling brightly. Relief coursed through her. _At least it isn't Han or Leia._ "Hi Halley!" Jeri greeted her. "How are you?"

"Good, really great! It's awesome here!" Halley gushed, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Would you like to come in and have a drink?"

Both of them walked in. "General Riekkan told me to inform you that the test is moved forward by one hour, and that you'll be flying an x-wing fighter." Jeri spoke. At Halley's alarmed look, she grinned and assured her. "It's quite easy, actually. And Riekkan is very nice. Quite charismatic. So you don't have to worry at all."

"Thanks. What would you like to drink?" Halley asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Do you have coffee?" Jeri asked. Halley nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Jeri rushed to the sofa and seized the control, switching it on. A couple were kissing ardently. A frown marring her face, she switched it off and sat down at the dining table. _What did she mean, when she said if the guy was Han, she was the girl? she fancies Han?_

As Halley came back in, she forced a genial smile back on her face. Her mind though, was in turmoil. _Han is with Leia! How can she like Han? And does this have anything_ _to do with what's happening now?_

They chatter for a while, then Jeri asked casually, " so how are you finding this place? Enjoying yourself?" before Halley had a chance to speak, Jeri winked slyly at her. "Do you like any guy?"

Halley looked startled, then blushed deeply. "Er…"

"Who?" Jeri prompted eagerly, leaning forward. _Is she going to admit it?_

"Some of them are quite…hunky, but I don't actually like any specific guy." Halley said shortly, sipping some of her drink. Jeri was disappointed, but tried not to show it. They continued chatting, but Jeri's heart was not in it.

Han woke up cantankerous and miffed. He reckoned it must be some kind of cycle. Regret, grief, and now anger. What would be next? Suicidal thoughts? He thought cynically.

Resisting the urge to throw his things across the room, he dressed, then heaved his luggage out of the door. At the doorway he paused, his hand resting on the edge, then with a modicum of dread he looked back. His lingering glance took in every minute detail of the room. He felt peeved again, and slammed his hand against the pad fractiously and pulled the bags in an almost vicious manner to the Falcon.

Chewie was nowhere to be seen. He chucked his stuff on his bed, then as an afterthought grabbed his towel and a clean shirt. _There's a gym somewhere with a punching bag…I think I'll go and try that out before I hit someone._

The girl outside the room had a broad, winning smile plastered on her face as she sang, "Good morning, Captain Solo. How are you? Where's Leia?" as soon as she blurted those words out, she clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about that! Here's the card, go in if you want."

Han leaned over the counter. "What is 'that'?" he asked slowly, in a manner that seemed menacing to the girl. she shrank back in fright.

Her voice came out as a squeak. "About Leia going out with Ivan…"

Han grabbed the card and headed inside, his expression stony. _Now the whole base knows about this. Absolutely brilliant. Now everyone is going to think that Leia chose Ivan over me or something, or that I had tried to take advantage of her or something._ He squeezed his eyes shut as he vented his anger on the bag, pummeling it with all his might. Briefly, he remembered his thoughts the day before, remembered how he hated and loved her at the same time, if that was even possible. Then he shut his thoughts out.

He continued punching it for almost an hour, he wasn't sure, having lost track of time. He yanked off his shirt and sank onto the floor, exhausted, drinking from one of the bottles provided.

"Han." A voice called out calmly.

He lifted his head. It was Luke. _Get the hell outta here!_ He was just about to voice his thoughts aloud when Luke spoke again. "Han, you really need to think this over. Leia was not going out with Ivan. They had been at an arranged meeting by Mon MOthma. Nothing happened between them at all, and never will. Leia…"

"Forget it, Luke," Han cut in shortly. "I'm not changing my mind."

"Leia loves you, Han. Why don't you believe you?" Luke continued, unpertubed.

"Did she send you here?"

"No! Look Han, she's my sister. I just want to help her." He sat down on the floor beside Han. "You need to understand that Leia is the same person you met last time, the one you fell in love with. She did not go out with Ivan."

"No!" Han yelled vehemently, startling Luke. "I don't want to talk to you about this to you, okay? How can you say it's nothing when it bloody well isn't? I wasn't even that intimate with Leia." He looked away, hurt in his hazel eyes.

Luke opened his mouth to protest, found nothing to say, then closed it again.

"You're wrong, Han, you really are." He finally said. "You know Leia, she wouldn't do that to you, she…"

"Luke, shut up!" Han shouted, seething with unbridled fury. "Look, I stayed behind for your sister, okay? I sacrificed a lot of things, I didn't even stay in the Falcon, I wanted to be closer to her! Last time, I didn't even care about other girls, but this was different. At least I thought it was. Do you even know how hard it was for me to get close to her, to confess that I love her? Do you even understand?"

Luke looked stunned at his diatribe. "Han, if you're not going to trust anyone, this will never be resolved." He said quietly, turning to leave.

_Who the hell does he think he is? This thing is already resolved, I'm leaving here for good, Leia can go and make love with Ivan if she wants, I don't give a damn. Does he think he's a freaking sage or what?_ Han glanced at his towel in disdain, then flung it across the room.

Leia paced back and forth in front of her bed, wringing her hands in anxiety. Luke had said that he would try to persuade Han to stay, but one hour had passed and he hadn't materialized yet.

"It's okay, Leia, I'm sure it'll be. You know Luke. If anything, he'll use his Jedi brainwashing techniques, right?" Jeri said from the couch, in a dismal attempt to cheer her up. Leia forced a tiny smile on her face, inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to calm herself down. _Han is just so stubborn at times. If he won't believe me, will he believe Luke?_

At that moment, the door slid open and Luke sank onto the couch next to Jeri. Leia hurried over. "How was it?" she inquired, taking in the subtle nuances on his face with growing despair. Granted, she was not as close to him as she was with Han, but they were twins, after all, an invisible bond existed between them. And Leia knew the news was not good.

"I can't." he said flatly, touching the back of his neck, a gesture Leia knew he used in frustration and weariness.

"what happened?" Leia asked, her mind reeling. It was not like she had expected any other outcome, but there had been a shred of hope in her. Pinpricks appeared behind her eyes and it was all she could do not to break down.

"I went to the Falcon first, but he wasn't there, and Chewie said that he went in the general direction of the gym." Luke shook his head as he remembered Han punching his bag. He could almost see Han"s anger flowing, like a viscous liquid, from Han to the burgundy bag. "He was punching the bag…he was so angry…" Leia turned away, not wanting Luke to see the tears that pooled in her eyes.

"Anyway, it was obvious that he won't listen to me. He seems really sure that you were going out with Ivan."

"But I was not!" Leia cried out indignantly, as if it would make a difference. _What does Han take me for? Some slut that would go out with any guy that walks past?_

"I'm sorry, Leia." Luke said softly. He wrapped her in a brief embrace, then strode out.

Jeri turned to her, chagrined. "I don't know why Han doesn't believe you, Leia." She paused for a moment, almost thoughtfully. "Maybe you should try talking to him again. After all, he is your boyfriend."

"He was." Leia corrected her morosely.

"You can't think like that, Leia!" Jeri turned to her, speaking desperately, an urgency in her voice. "You know that you still love him, so you can't be so pessimistic! You can't give up no matter what, Leia!"

Leia faced her, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. "How can I not, when he already has?"

* * *

Please review! 


	9. Stunning Revelations

Hi it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated for ages (oh look, I'm apologizing again), I'm really busy in sec school, what with homework, assignment, PTs, examinations, etc. Well, anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Jeri twisted her hands together as she considered her options. Should she tell Leia now? Leia brushed her tears away savagely, oblivious to Jeri's stare. She couldn't let Leia go on like this, she should try to instil a sense of hope in her, she told herself.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward intently. "Look, don't you think this is too much of a coincidence? For Ivan, whose actions just meant flirting verbally with you, to suddenly grasp your hand and legs? And for Han to be walking past at that very moment?"

"Not at all, I've always been unlucky." Leia said glumly.

"Well, did you know Halley has a crush on Han?"

Leia's head snapped up, and she stared at Jeri, her eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

Jeri nodded vigourously, trying to contain her excitement. "Riekkan told me to tell Halley the time for her piloting test has been changed. When I was about to knock on the door, I heard her say something along the lines of 'if the guy is Han, then the girl is me'. She was watching her holo-tv, but when I knocked, she switched it off immediately. Then when she went to make coffee, I switched it on-covertly, of couse- and I saw this couple making out on the couch. " Jeri concluded triumphantly. "You see, Leia? Something's up."

Leia nodded slowly, feeling really surreal. _Is this really happening? Halley is infatuated with Han? She imagines herself making out with him? Well, he is gorgeous, I know that, but I'm with him, she knows that. That's why she's trying to break us apart! _"When is her flying test?"

"Uh..three hours later, after lunch. We ought to search her room."

"why don't we check out Han and Ivan first?" Leia suggested. Jeri nodded eagerly. The ashes of this situation were about to rise again, like a phoenix, but embers still smouldered in Leia's heart. _Will he believe me? _Then determination rose up inside her. _He will. He has to._

Han strode back to the Falcon, ignoring the people around him, whispering and staring, like he was a mannequin promoting sports wear.

(Cub, are you alright?) Chewie asked as Han stepped in, immediately feeling better in the confines of the Falcon.

"Yes. Why shouldn't I be?" he retorted. "I'm going for a shower, then we'll discussthe co-ordinates for wherever we're heading to." He added brusquely. Han slammed the door to the shower. Then the comlink beeped and Han was out in a flash.

"Chewie, is Han there?" It was Jeri.

"I am Han." Han replied gruffly.

"Oh. That's okay then, I won't bother you." Jeri said hastily, then ended the call. Han stared at it. _They're keeping somethimg from me._

After Han was in the shower, Chewie lunged for the comlink and dialed Jeri's number. "Hi, I'm Jeri. Since you're called me, I suppose you want to talk to me. Sorry though, I'm not available. If you think I want to talk to you, please leave a message after the tone. If not, piss off and don't waste my time." her voice said smoothly. With a chuckle, Chewie dialed Leia's number instead.

"Hello?" She answered his call. She sounded quite okay, he noticed.

(Hi Leia, is Jeri there with you? She called just now but Han's in the shower now, so she can talk.)

"Oh, thanks for calling back." Leia said warmly, clearly delighted. "We're just wondering what Han was doing that day in town."

Chewie immediately knew what she was referring to. (A lady had come to the Falcon in the middle of the night and damaged the thrusters and engine , so we were going to get replacements.)

"Someone did that deliberately? Why didn't you report it?" Leia pressed urgently. In the background, Chewie heard Jeri vaguely saying, "What's he saying?" and Leia's translation.

(Well, princess, he had quite a lot on his mind after that, didn't he?) Chewie reminded her gently.

"Oh." Leia said sheepishly, After a pause, she continued, "What did the Rebel look like?"

(I didn't recognize her, but she had short reddish hair and was er...quite attractive. For a human, that is. She must've known ships pretty well, because only two parts were damaged, and those were the ones that mattered most. Why, is something wrong?)

"I'll tell you later, Chewie. So was the restaurant on the way back to the base?" As she mentioned that, Leia felt a familoar twinge of hurt and pushed it away. She gripped her comlink in apprehension. Beside her, Jeri jotted down whatever she could understand.

(Han and Tayne-)

"Han and who?" Leia cut in.

(Tayne. The engineer. Anyway, they were on the way to the bar actually, but that was on the way back, yes.)

"Thanks Chewie. You were a great help."

Han strode along the rows of stores with their garish, colourful goods displayed in front. _The last time I came here, I was buying a birthday present for Leia. _As his feet moved, seemingly on autopilot, towards the dimly-lit bar at the end of the road, his mind returned to that day some time ago...

"It's for a lady, a birthday present." He yelled through the din at the shopkeeper.

"A girl, eh? A girlfriend?" he asked, rummaging through a few large boxes.

"Ah..." Han considered it for a moment. "I guess you could put it that way."

The shopkeeper moved his hand across the rows and columns of boxes, as if looking for inspiration. His finger landed on a squarish gray one. Those gnarled fingers picked it up, and handed it to him. He bounced on the heels of his feet, beaming, like a child yearning for praise.

Han opened it. It was a necklace with a locket in the shape of a heart. He shook his head in disapproval. _Too sentimental._ "Do you have one with a jewel or a rock or something?"

The shopkeeper's smile slid off his face and he rooted through the boxes again, drawing out a green one this time." This is a necklace with a rock on it. Have you heard of the planet Alderaan? Before it was destroyed, there was a water fountain, made entirely of rocks like this, in the courtyard of the palace. This was sold to me by a Bothan who had taken this as a souvenir the last time he went there." The shopkeeper rattled on and on as Han stared at it. _This is the right one, I just know it._ The stone was crimson, blue, turqoise, yellow, or purple, depending on the direction of the light.

He bought it and gave it to her. She stared at it in wonder, as if transfixed by its mesmerizing beauty. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes not leaving it. "This may sound strange...but it reminds me of a fountain in Alderaan." she glanced tentatively at him.

"I know. It is from there." Han said, wincing. _Don't burst into tears. Don't burst into tears. Not on your birthday._

Leia had a faraway, nostalgic look but it vanished as she hugged Han. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

Han rested his hands on her waist, then used his hands to tilt her chin up so that her eyes looked right into hers. Then they kissed.

"Hey handsome," a husky, sultry voice brought him back to reality. He glanced up from his mug of whisky to the voluptious bargirl standing in front of him. "Can I buy you a drink?"

He felt a familiar thrill race through him. _Why not? I'm not with Leia anymore, I'll be leaving soon anyway, so I might as well go back to my old life and enjoy myself._ But as soon as that thought entered his mind, it bade a hasty retreat. _I can't. It still hurts too much._

The bargirl was still standing in front of him, waiting expextantly for a response. He smiled sadly. "Sorry lady, not today," he tried to sound glib and uncaring.

A look of disappointment crossed her face and as she walked away, her hips swaying suggestively, his eyes focused on a slight figure standing in the doorway. It was Leia. They stared at each other for a moment, then she looked away. He took this rejection as a sign of weakness, especially in front of her, but on the other hand he was somehow thankful that Leia had witnessed it. _At least she knows she's the adultering, cheating one, not me._

"Okay." Jeri said during desert. She lowered her voice. "Halley's test is in fifteen minutes time, so after this we can go to her apartment and search it. "

Leia finished up her cake, then patted her mouth daintily with her napkin. "Right. So we'll be looking for anything that connects Halley to Ivan."

"Yup! Who knows what else we'll find!" Jeri grinned michieviously. "Diary entries, 'Halley loves Han' doodled on note paper..."

Leia found Jeri's optimism catching. "Hopefully then we'll be able to convinve Han." she stared out of the window, her mind playing the scene she had seen just now over and over again. _Han rejected that girl. Maybe he still has feelings for me._

Twenty minutes lapsed in a blur.

"Ugh!" Jeri threw Halley's bag onto the floor with frustration. "I can't find anything anywhere!"

Leia glanced up. "We will, I'm sure we will." she insisted, sounding more confident than she felt. She was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, the drawer's contents spread out around her. She sifted through them meticulously, her hope diminshing by a notch with each object she deemed normal and put back in.

After a while, she shoved the drawer back into its place and pushed her hair away from her face with one hand, surveying the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a wastepaper basket, and out of intuition more than anything, she headed for it. Kneeling down beside it, she turned it upside down and dumped the rubbish on the carpet. There were many tiny scraps of paper, for some reason that betrayed her. she spotted one with a little red 'v' scrawled on it, the edge torn off, but still unmistakably a 'v'. _'v'...Ivan!_

She found many other pieces and yelled for Jeri, her breath quickening. "I found something!"

Together, they shifted the pieces around, like one would attempt a jigsaw puzzle, and these words slowly formed: Ivan 6635-786-579.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews please!

Oh and I'll try to update more frequently. Actually I have quite a few chapters already written out, but I can't find the time to type it out, what with my increasingly suspicious parents...:D


	10. A Resolution, finally

YAY! IT'S ME AGAIN! hi! my exams are finally over so now i'm being a _good girl_ and i'm updating! anw, sorry i haven't updated for like ages...i really want to maintain my 4.0 GPA...so i have to study a lot...Oo i think i'm gonna fail chem...

anw, enough of my meaningless ramblings...on to the story!

* * *

Leia dialed the number hesitantly. "Hello?' she said. 

"Yeah." A gruff voice stated. _Ivan sounds a lot scarier on the phone. _She swallowed nervously. "Is that Ivan?"

At his grunt, which Leia took as a 'yes', she continued, "Er…hi, I'm Leia. Mon Mothma asked me to discuss a few more points with you, so can go for lunch again? Sooner, preferably. Er…I'd like to get to know you better too…" she tried to sound coy and shy.

"yeah sure!" he sounded delighted and smug. _Dirty bastard…he probably thinks I'm choosing him over Han. _Leia cringed. "same place, tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Yes!" Leia trilled. _Oh my gosh, I hate this!_ "Well, see you then!" she giigled flirtatiously. Hurriedly, she slammed down the phone, disgusted at herself.

Jeri laughed uncontrollably. "Leia…you were great!"

'Hey, I didn't enjoy that, you know!" she pouted, throwing a cushion at Jeri.

Jeri ignored her. "is that how you talk to Han?" she asked in a maddeningly suggestive voice. Her eyes glinted as she flung the cushion back at Leia. Leia giggled as she chased Jeri around the apartment. Jeri scampered away, smirking. She slapped her hand against the pad of a door and slipped inside. Leia followed her, but was pushed out urgently by Jeri. "What-" she wriggled out of her grip and looked in.

She knew, as she looked in, that it was Han's room. Well, his smell, the warm, lovely smell that made her feel great, lingered in the air. but it wasn't just that. It was completely bare, without any sign of human inhabitance except for a little box lying on the bed.

As if in a trance, she walked numbly towards it. She fingered it hesitantly, then pried it open slowly. A note, neatly folded up. it was addressed to her in writing all too familiar to her...

_Leia:_

_Well, i guess i wanted to say I had a great time with you, really. But i'm gonna say outright I'm not very happy--okay that's an understatement--with the situation here, so I'm leaving. Don't bother doing anything; it won't work._

_Han_

_well the bracelet is one i bought long time ago, for you. i was looking for the perfect moment to gve it to you, but well, i guess it will never come, so you might as well keep it. _

She picked up the bracelet slowly. it was dazzling, with little shiny objects around, in the shape of a heart. it was simple, but that was what made it beautiful. Engraved on the back of the heart was

**To Leia, **

**with love**

Her throat was choked up and she clutched the bed, only dimly aware of Jeri reassuring her. Thoughts raced through her mind. _I can't lose Han. I have to do something about it. _

"Jeri, I'm going to my room, 'kay?" without waiting for an answer, she walked off, her fingers gripping onto the box, never letting go.

Leia sat back with a sigh of satisfaction. She had spent the last few hours typing, deleting and re-typing. Everything, from the way she phrased her sentences to the words she used, seemed inappropiate. But for now, she was done.

**Dear Han,**

**Well, you're reading this, so I guess I should be glad you didn't delete this once you saw it was from me. Anyway Han, i hope you will hear me out. **

**I have told you many times that I didn't go out with Ivan. Why would I? He's such an obnoxious, lecherous person, he's ugly too, he thinks he's the best, he didn't rescue me, he didn't kiss me, he didn't make me fall so in love with him that I'm willing to do anything for him, he doesn't make me laugh, he doesn't cheer me up, he doesn't love me. In other words, he's not you.**

**Anyway, I know exactly what happened that day. You know Halley? Well, she likes you. As in, she's really infatiated, so much that when she found out I am forced to go out with Ivan, she contacted him and they thought of a plan to break us up, so that she can have you, and he can have me. I'm sure--okay, I hope--you don't want their plan to succeed. So tomorrow, can you meet me at the cafe at the Piazza, Dave's Kitchen? I'll prove it to you. Until then...take care. I love you.**

**Leia**

It seemed okay. Not too mushy, not too hard, not like a piece of ranting...Leia pressed the 'send' button. It was late, but she didn't feel like going to sleep; she wanted to wait for Han's reply.

the sign popped up on her screen shortly. She opened the window.

**Leia:**

**Okay but you'll better convince me cos if not, I'm be leaving tmr. And trust me, I don't want to leave. **

**At noon, is it? Your worship, you didn't state the time.**

**Han**

It sounded so...Han that Leia smiled with relief. At least he agreed, that was a good sign. As long as Ivan went too...everything would be perfect.

Leia scrutinised herself in the mirror. _Oh my god I look terrible!_ She was wearing a v-neck long-sleeved blouse and pants; she wore her favourite earrings and the bracelet Han gave her; her hair was let down. She groaned.

"Hi!" Jeri clapped her hands on her shoulders, startling her. She was grinning happily. "You look awesome!"

"No!" Leia wailed. "I look awful! How can you be so happy?" She stared miserably at her reflection.

"I'm happy for you!" Jeri said warmly. "Come on, now you guys will be together again."

_It's exactly what I dread! What's wrong with me?_ Leia tried to smile.

Han hastily pulled on a white shirt and pants, then pulled his pants on and flew out of the door.

_You always screw up, Solo. It's past twelve already and you're still not there. _He swore under his breath as he steered his speeder into a lot. Yanking his helmet off, he hopped off and made his way to the cafe.

Leia took a sharp intake of breath as she saw Han pull off his helmet and make his way here. It occured to her how handsome he was again...his muscular body, his unruly dark hair, his features...She swallowed nervously as he walked in.

She smiled tentatively as Jeri waved at him. She glanced at her watch, so Han wouldn't see her face and the tinge of colour. t was almost time for Ivan and Halley to arrive.

"Hey." Han said, sliding into the seat opposite her.

"Hi." she smiled faintly and was glad to receive one back.

"Hi!" Jeri sounded so excited that Leia nudged her. "Okay Han this thing involves Halley and Ivan as you probably know. They're on the way here now. So can you like, go to the gents or something and when it's time to come out, I'll call you, okay."

Han nodded. "Right."

"Han..." Leia's mouth felt parched all of a sudden. "Thanks a lot for coming."

Jeri cut in. "Han, you'd better go now." Han gave her a cursory nod and smiled at Leia before going off.

Halley pushed open the door and strode in. She caught sight of Jeri and Leia and headed towards them. _Gosh, I'm really lucky Leia doesn't know about that...else god knows what she'll do. _"Hi!" she sang cheerfully.

"Hi!" Jeri and Leia chorused.

"Well, just wait a second, the fourth person will be here soon."

"What fourth person?"

"Wait and see." Leia said mysteriously just as she spotted Ivan striding in their direction, looking full of himself. She nudged Jeri and she nodded.

"Hello my dear Leia." he bent down to kiss her but Leia cringed and pushed him away. "I thought this was going to be private?"

"Uh...Halley's new so we asked her along."

"Halley?" he did a double-take and a look of recognition crossed his face as he met her gaze.

"Yes, you know her, I suppose." Leia glanced behind her, and was elated to see Han walking towards them.

"Hi." Han announced.

Ivan turned white and glanced around. Halley looked nonplussed and exchanged frantic glances with Ivan.

"Halley and Ivan, would you care admitting what you did?" Jeri asked pleasantly. Halley looked on stonily as Ivan kept his mouth sealed shut.

"You know the contract you signed with the Alliance?" Leia swallowed; she knew all too well this wasn't exactly a good thing to do. "I can terminate it, if you don't confess."

A look of shock and alarm crossed Ivan's face. It was a known fact that the Alliance was a major client of them, and contributed most of the income. His eyes flickered towards Halley as he considered his alternatives. Leia could just imagine the train of thoughts progressing through his mind: I have nothing to lose if I admit, just that Halley might be in big trouble...but she's not important and besides, I definitely value my company over her...

"Okay." he declared.

Halley let out a strangled gasp and clutched his arm. "Don't!" _Not in front of Han..._

He shook her hand away roughly and he continued, "But you must continue purchasing weapons from us."

Leia nodded. "Only if you tell the entire truth, and nothing but the truth."

Ivan let out his breath. "Halley contacted me to request for my help. She liked you a lot, Solo, " he snarled, "and since I have desires of my own, "he looked pointedly at Leia who stared back steadily. "We planned this.'

"Right. So was Halley the one who destroyed my ship?" Han glared at Halley, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Okay, so you admit everything that happened on that day was you and Halley's fault and Leia had nothing to do with it?" Jeri asked, her eyes narrowing.

Leia's heartbeat quickened. _If he says yes, everything will be okay..._

"Yes, that's right. and the contract better not be terminated. "

"Yes, of course, " Leia hurriedly agreed. Han was looking at her with something unidentifiable in his expression, and honestly, all she wanted right now was some time alone with him.

Jeri seemed to sense that. "Okay, thanks a lot, Ivan. Halley, come back with me."

Han took he rhand and pulled her along nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened between them at all. Leia felt joy bubbling inside her and entwined her fingers in his.

When they reached outside, the rest were gone, Leia realized. Han turned to her. "So I guess I won't be leaving, huh?" he said wryly. He held her gaze, then they kissed. Leia relished the feeling..."Oh Han, I've missed you..." she licked his name against the couse of her throat as he kissed her passionately. He pulled away. "I've missed you too. Jeez, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry..." he stroked her hair gently.

Leia put her fingers on his lips. "No more of that, Han, let's just get back to what we were like last time..." she said softly, pleadingly.

Han nodded before kissing her gently on her forehead. "Come on, I'll bring you back." He led her to his speeder. Hopping on, he passed her a spare helmet.

As she tightened it, she asked anxiously, "You drive safely, don't you?"

Han flashed a devilish grin. "What do you think?"

Leia barely had time to grip onto Han before he sped off. He cut through back lanes, swerving to barely acoid collisions all at an amazing speed. Leia clutched onto Han tightly.

She soon got used to it and tightened her arms around Han's back. As the lanes, bustling shops, sped past her in a hazy blur, she rested hr head on Han's back, enjoying the feel of him. _I don't want to let go...ever..._

* * *

Many thanks to Camilla (is that how it's spelt?)! You're great! Continue reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chappie!

Gosh, I feel so surreal; this week I updated two of my fics, lake house and this and both of them were about relationships healing...hahas...

Anyway, pls be grateful kaes, I'm already very busy with school, homeworok, PTs, guides and debate (my ccas)...So don't you think I deserve reviews? Yes, right? Yup! Please review:)


	11. Mon Mothma's Birthday Bash!

Hello! Haha I'm posting again...it's the hols now i know i promised to post i'll try but no guarantee...considering i happen to have loads of homework to do...

hope you guys like this chapter! Please read and review! x)

* * *

"Atten-shun!" Wedge yelled while striding into the mess hall, looking full of himself.

Han barely glanced up from his food. "Who cares who he's dating..." he grumbled. Leia smiled. Wedge seemed to be going on some kind of date-then-ditch scheme, and found the need to announce every detail to everyone who knew him. Leia sometimes abhorred him for that. Women weren't for fooling around, he should know that considering how many he had been with---or rather, spent the night with---and then ditched.

"I heard that!" Wedge glared accusingly at Han. "Not everyone has a steady okay..." Han grinned smugly at Wedge, draping his arm around Leia and pulling her closer. Leia smiled contentedly. _I hope he keeps his hand there forever..._

"Okay everybody listen up!"

"No!" Janson elbowed him. "I announce!" he insisted petulantly.

"Mon mothma called for me! You were the one who decided to tag along!" Wedge protested. "Okay! Mon Mothma-"

"is going to be the big 4-0 this week!" Janson continued smoothly, glancing triumphantly at Wedge, who glared at him. "So she's holding a kind of birthday bash, and it's formal and there'll be ambassadors from other worlds and stuff-"

"Yea," Wedge hollered. "and please get ten people to book a table each and ...there'll be dancing, so be sure to have dates."

"Yes! Oh and by the way, Mon Mothma loves shoes, I saw many in her apartment, I'm sure she wouldn't mind some more..." Janson hinted not-so-discreetly.

"Shhhh!" Wedge glared at him. "We were going to get shoes, don't tell them!" he hissed.

"Gosh..." Han groaned. "Yet another party...a formal one, at that..."

"This is the first party we had since you arrived." Leia reminded him.

"Yea but still...And we still have to get presents..." he moaned.

Leia nudged him playfully. "Stop your whining! It'll be fun!"

"Okay whatever, your Worship." Han raised his hands in mock surrender.

"So let's go in one table, okay?" Luke interrupted. "Me, Han, Leia, Jeri, Wedge, Janson..."

"Oh not yet..." Wedge wagged his finger. "We haven't picked which hot babe to go with yet...Yes, which reminds me, we hvae to get going, right, Wes? To get into our apartments before the girls come in throngs to ask us out and block the door..."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Oh please, who will want to go out with you guys?'

"Maybe not you, but a lot of other people..." he winked at Jeri, who blushed.

Leia stared at her incredulously. "Jeri?"

_Am I going with Han? Why isn't he asking me? Does he take it as a given that I'll go out with him because we're dating? Or has he forgotten? Or does he want to go with someone else?_ As soon as that thought appeared in her mind, she laughed it off, albeit a little nervously. _Of course he won't..._Leia drummed her fingers against the table impatiently, and very miffed. _Guys! They just don't know anything! I shan't wait for him anymore...I'll just go and bathe first then I'll have to ask him..._

**Hey princess wanna be my date for the party? **Han drummed his fingers against his datapad impatiently as he waited for her reply.** Leia???!!!**

**Sorry...I juz came out of the shower. What did u say?**

_Just out of the shower huh? Hmmm...that conjures up quite a few interesting images..._Han grinned. **Uhm...I was asking if u'll like to be my date for the birthday thingy. **

**Hmmm...let me see...**

**Hey! **Han could just imagine her in a robe with her wet hair hanging down her shoulder, grinning michievously.

**Don't be silly hotshot, of course i'll go with you. **

**Oh good. that wasn't so hard, was it?? what're u wearing? something nice, i hope...**

**here i'm hoping your 'nice' doesn't mean revealing, showing a lot of skin, outrageously short and so little material...**

**hmm...that depends...what're u wearing?? **Han smiled.

**erm it's a brown dress...off-shoulder thing...**

**mmm...sounds nice...**

**Han!**

**Okok princess shan't offend you..dont wanna be stood up...**

**i have to go prepare my speech...bye**

**ok bye...i love you** Han held his breath as he clicked enter. It had been ages since he had confessed that...how would she respond?

His fears were assuaged as he read her reply. **i love you too Han, take care!**

Leia swallowed as she skimmed through her speech one more time. It wouldn't be good if she did what an Alderaanian once had at her father's birthday bash--mention all the wrong accomplishments, laudatory remarks and all, without one that the person in question actually played a part in. She shuddered involuntarily. That would be mortifying.

Satisfied with it, she slipped it into the pocket of her evening gown. It was a gorgeous midnight brown, off-shoulder, tight around the waist and all the right areas, and the perfect length. She had put on some make-up as well but not too much. With that she was going to wear this really awesome pair of shoes that had caught her eye the other day: a black number with little silver beads on its lavender straps. It had a high heel...unfortunately, she would still be a lot shorter than Han. _Gosh I haven't even thought about that yet! But actually...it'll be great...dancing with Han...sitting next to Han..._being_ with him for the whole ceremony..._

"Leia! Open up!" Leia jumped. _Is that Han?! Oh no! _"Leia!" the person pounded frantically on the door and Leia was glad the voice was distinctly Jeri's.

"Ooh i love your dress! And your shoes are fab! Oh my god Wedge hasn't come to pick me up yet! I'm so screwed! Why did I even agree to go with him anyway?!" Jeri wailed miserably.

"Calm down...Han isn't here yet too! Can you believe them!" Leia scanned her outfit. "Gosh Jeri you look great!" she was wearing a slinky black dress that completely matched her strawberry blonde hair.

"You too! I so can't wait!" She said excitedly. Leia smiled. _Wow her mood sure changes quickly..._

"Where are they?" Leia glanced, irritated, at her chrono. The party was starting in half an hour's time and no way were they going to be late.

"Shall we go first?" Jeri asked anxiously.

"No! I wanna wait for-"

At that moment, the bell rang and Leia sighed in relief. _It must be them!_

Han, Luke, Wedge, and Wes stood outside, Han and Luke looking stiff and uncomfortable in their dress coats, while Wedge and Wes looked in their element, especially Wes, with that gorgeous redhead clinging onto his arm. "Sorry ladies..." he drawled. "Some people forgot to get their attire ready..." he glanced meaningfully at Han and Luke, who stared indignantly back at him.

"Hey you had to get a necktie too!" Han scowled. A grin stretched across his face as he spotted Leia. Taking her hand, he pulled her towards him. "Hey princess...you look great..." Leia smiled as he slipped his hand around the small of her back and tilted her head up as he bent down to kiss her. She pressed herself tightly against him as his hands trailed over her bare shoulder and down her back to rest on her waist.

Wedge eyed them slyly, then turned to Jeri. 'Hmm good idea huh? We ought to get into the mood..." he pulled Jeri closer and she giggled, pushing him away. "hey this is technically our first date kay!" Wedge pretended to sulk and Jeri laughed, kissing him lightly on the cheek, then pulling him in the direction of the bedroom.

"We should go now..." Leia pulled away, a little breathless.

"Oh no we don't" Han grinned, bending down to kiss her again.

"Hey!" She pushed him away, laughing. "come on, I don't wanna be late."

Leia glanced down at everyone from the podium and cleared her throat. "We are gathered here tonight to celebrate a remarkable woman's birthday..."  
Han's thoughts drifted away. _I've never liked speeches...regardless who's delivering it..._He glanced around the table. Luke's date was a brunette who had apparently waylaid him on his way to his apartment and said coyly, "Hi Luke I think you're cute...will you go to the party with me?" at which Luke was stunned and just stood there 'like a tree' which the girl took as consent. _Typical farmboy...you'll think he's never been in the company of a woman before. except his sister. _Han's attention focused on Leia again.

_Blleeehhh. I realy hate this kind of speeches..._

"So how was the speech?" Leia asked, clutching his hand as they walked out of the ballroom.

"Hmm. " he pretended to consider it. "Good."

"Were you listening?" Leia glanced suspiciously at him.

"Of course!" Han hastened to assure her.

"Okay whatever..." Leia smiled. Suddenly she stumbled and lurched forward. Han hurriedly reached out and grabbed her.

"Oh shit! My heel!" She glanced desperately at her heel, now separated from her shoe, then at Han.

A slow grin toasted his face. "Let's go back...I'll carry you."

Before she had time to protest, Han picked her up easily, bridal-style, then grabbed her heel and her shoe (what remained, at least). Leia flailed about wildly. "Han!" she hissed frantically. "people will see!"

"So?" Han retorted, climbing down the steps and heading back. "You wanna walk around barefooted, sure."

Leia wrapped her hands around his neck. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I don't want to fall." she said defensively. _Yea right Leia, you know you're enjoying yourself..._

At Leia's apartment...

Han dropped Leia down on her bed. "Gosh princess you're awfully light..."

Leia sat up and removed her other shoe. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?

"Up to you..." Han shrugged. He gaped as Leia opened a cupboard to reveal row upon row of shoes. "Women. Who looks at your feet anyway?" he said dryly.

"A lot of people." She randomly grabbed a pair of black ones then rushed out. "Come on! We don't want to miss the dance..." she smiled a little seductively at him.

"Of course not." Han grinned smugly. He noticed Leia was treading particularly carefully. _Haha she's so cute..._

"Okay ladies listen up," General Riekkan was saying as they entered, as discreetly as possible. "We will be keeping up with an old tradition: as the birthday girl, of lady, rather, is female, hence for the subsequent dance, the girls have to ask the guys."

"Han," Leia turned to him and said very seriously, "Can I have the first dance?"  
As a response, Han took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. No one was there yet, and as their arrival was watched avidly, Luke started to clap and everyone joined in. Leia blushed furiously, and was infintely glad when Jeri and Wedge joined them. The music started playing and they moved in tandem to the music.

The rest of the night passed so fast, too fast, Leia felt. She and Han danced some more, then they had dinner, laughing and chatting some more, then even more dancing, after which they moved to the bar and then on to the lounge, until it was awfully late.

"I had a great time tonight..." Leia said as she and Han walked down the dark corridor towards their apartments, Han's arm around her shoulders.

"Uh-huh..lots of fun, huh?" Han said, walking along. He looked down at her and grinned slyly. "Well what was your favourite part, huh?" he leaned closer to her and whispered, "I liked the kissing..."

Leia hit him playfully, pretending to be shocked. "Han!" then she leaned closer to him and said in a sultry voice, "I liked that part too."

Han stared at her in amazement. _Is she drunk? _"Why princess that makes the two of us..." he gave her another one of his charming smiles.

"Oh we're here. " she rummaged in her bag for a key, while looking at her apartment door.

He caught her hand. "Let's not go in yet..."

She turned her head. "Wha-" Han's lips fell on hers, surprising her and silencing her. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "Let's stay out here for a little while and do what we both like..." Leia's lips curled into a smile and she pulled Han's head towards hers. They stood there, all alone, kissing under the pale moonlight for a while, and probably would have stayed longer if not for a bout of drunken laughter and giggling. Leia pulled apart quickly. Han scowled. "Why do we always get interrupted?"

"Oh gosh that's Luke and his date. Are they_ drunk_?" Leia exclaimed.

"Well looks like he may know how to give a girl a good time after all." Han observed wryly.

Leia yawned sleepily. "Mmm...I guess we shouldn't disturb them..." she tiptoed to give him a quick kiss then went into her apartment, and promptly fell asleep.

The next day...

**Mon Mothma to Leia: Leia, do you mind telling me why you and loads of other people decided to give me shoes, of all things?! You know how much I hate them!!**

* * *

Some of you might've noticed this is a bit similiar to my other fic Musings...well i decided it would be quite useless to have two fics about the same thing when i can combine it into one! so i won't be continuing with Musings anymore sobs but however, i shall be importing the storyline into Life! 

hope you guys liked this chappie...reviewing will greatly expedite the updating process...

until next time...hopefully soon...


	12. A Sucessful Mission, in many ways

Sorry about this rather late update though i've got a lot of time now...my first ocean's fic didn't fare very well (two of the four reviewers were my friends and one was a concrit, and another one was a heated reply to the concrit) and i wasn't very happy considering I had spent a lot alot of time editing and writing...maybe you guys can go have a look and tell me wat you really think, eh? thanks:)

Anyway, please read and review this chapter!

* * *

"Leia!" Hurried footsteps followed behind Leia. 

Leia grabbed Han to stop him from walking further while turning around. It was Mon Mothma. She walked briskly down the corridor towards them.

"Hello." Leia inclined her head formally. "You look great, Mon Mothma."

"Yeah," Han chimed in, trying to help. "Not a day after 50." Leia nudged him discreetly, glaring at him. He stared blankly at her, then it clicked and a look of realization crossed his face. He turned towards the very offended Mon Mothma, "40 I mean."

"Hmm." Mon Mothma crossed her arms. Leia's face flushed. _I swear that was a 'hhmmmpphhh'! _"Leia, I'm here to tell you about a new diplomatic trip to a planet willing to join the Rebellion. They asked specifically for you and General Riekkan to go, bringing your respective spouses. So since you're not married, you can bring Han, who's also the top-ranking general as well, which is a good thing. And Riekkan already told me he's not bringing anyone. Basically, you two need to read these..." she produced two folders and passed it to them. Han accepted it, suppressing a groan. _Oh great. Like 100 pages, tiny print, not double space, all about some planet. Ooh isn't that nice._ "And once you reach there," Mon Mothma continued, "you have to ensure it's an appropiate planet to be a member of the Alliance, after which, convince them to join. Is that alright? " Leia nodded, and Han nodded after her, almost mechanically.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Han groaned. "Wow what a lovely time we're going to have."

"I can't believe you told her she looks after 50!" Leia hissed, aghast. "I would slap you if you told me that! She just passed her 40th birthday! forthieth! And you go and tell her she looks over 50."

"I wouldn't say that to you!" Han insisted indignantly He grinned. "_You_ don't look over 50. You don't even look over 20!"

Leia blushed. "I happen to be 27."

"Yes exactly you're so beautiful even though you're still in your late-twenties." Han paused. "Wait a minute, you're 27?"

Leia nodded, then scowled. "What, do I look really old?"

Han ignored her question. 'Gosh I'm so much older than you!"

Leia smiled. "I knew that. Anyway, how old do I look?" she asked anxiously and impatiently.

Han pretended to consider it seriously. "18?' Han grinned devilishly. Then as she laughed, their lips fastened together in a passionate kiss.

**123456**

"I can't believe I have to wear this!" Han grumbled loudly from the bathroom. "I feel so...out of breath! And so stiff...Do I really have to..." Han continued complaining petulantly.

General Riekkan chuckled. "Solo, hurry up! We're almost there!"

The door was flung open and Leia swivelled the co-pilot's chair around. She swallowed. _Oh my god._ Everything about Han was the same, except for his immaculate black and white dress suit. _He looks so hot..._Leia became acutely aware that she was staring at him and that he was very much conscious of that. She blushed and immediately averted her eyes.

General Riekkan exited through the cockpit to get ready, leaving Leia still staring at Han.

"Are you going to help me do this up, or are you going to keep gazing at me?" Han asked, gesturing at his bow tie. Leia stood up and deftly tied it up for him, all the while aware of her close proximity to him...

"You don't want to wear this? Well, I can think of one way for you to take it off..." Leia found herself saying in a sultry voice, leaning close to him. _Did I just blatantly offer myself to him???_

Han grinned cockily and leaned down to kiss her, pushing her against the gray walls. Leia closed her eyes, threading her fingers through Han's hair and pulling him even closer to her. Han's hands moved to the zip of her dress. As he pulled it down halfway, the door opened and Han hurriedly zipped it up and pulled away from Leia.

"Sorry...to interrupt." Riekkan smiled. "You'all can continue at the hotel room."

Leia blushed furiously, too occupied with trying to get her breath back to come up with another one of her rebuttals. Disappointment was evident in her eyes as she glanced tentatively at Han, who shrugged a little desolately. Then he grinned and leaned close to her. "We're always interrupted, huh?"

Leia smiled dreamily, lost in her thoughts, or rather, memories, of Han.

"Hello?? Your worship?" Leia snapped out of her daze to see Han looking at her weirdly. It was then she realized the door was open and that General Riekkan was currently making polite conversation with a couple of Borks.

"Sorry." she said ashamedly, hurriedly taking Han's arm and walking down the ramp.

"Ah hello!" the Bork continued babbling in a string of foreign words, and Riekkan hastened to translate," Welcome to our world, Senator and General. We hope you will enjoy your stay here and have a good time exploring the city and learning about our rich and extoic culture. The negotiations schedule is in your rooms, which are on the first floor, the suites. General Riekkan's room is next to the both of yours."

'What?" Leia interrupted to ask incredulously. Han cringed, somehow able to predict the problem.

"Uhm, aren't you two sharing a room? Both of you are married, are you not?" the creature asked uncertainly, looking devastated. 'Oh I must apologize, I'll go arrange another one right now..."

"No it's okay, thank you for your hospitality." Han cut in. _I hope I know what I'm doing..._

"Han, what are you doing?" Leia hissed, digging her nails into his arm, maintaining a cordial, rather strained smile on her face.

"I can sleep on the couch." he whispered. He wrapped his arm around her and followed Riekkan. Leia's mind reeled. _What was i hoping he'll say? Why am I disappointed at his response? Why didn't i insist on getting separate rooms?_ _Do I actually want this? Leia, what is wrong with you??_

They had five hours before the conference and dinner at night.

"I'm awfullt tired," Riekkan admitted as they walked down the wide hallway leading towards their rooms. 'I think I'll just rest and go through the notes one last time."

"Uh...Han, are you tired as well?" Leia asked, glancing at him. _Oops. That sounded wrong. _Han shook his head.

"Okay let's walk around, all right?"

"Then I'll meet the both of you at 6.30 outside the main ballroom, okay? Remember, formal attire, Han, wear a dress suit." Riekkan winked discreetly at Han, who grinned back. "See you'all later."

'What was that about?" Leia demanded suspiciously.

"What was what about?" Han asked innocently.

"Riekkan winked at you!" Leia folded her arms over her chest. "In case you don't know, I can see." Leia said airily, waiting impatiently as Han fiddled with the door, attempting to open it.

"Yeah, but what you don't know is," Han grunted as he jabbed the card in and tried in vain to turn the handle of the door. He continued, completely deadpan, " Riekkan has an eye problem, he has to close his right eye all the time, more than his left eye if not his eyeball will develop an infection and fester and then he'll-"

"Han!" Leia laughed. "Oh fine, don't tell me."

He jiggled the card then pushed against the door, but it refused to bulge. "Goddamn it!"

Leia sighed and pulled the card out. She pocketed it then twisted the doorknob. It opened easily. She shot Han a smug look, who retorted defensively," Hey doors are not supposed to be unlocked okay!"

"Yeah sure." she walked in, leaving Han with all the luggage.

"This woman." Han said darkly under his breath, smiling slightly, as he pushed the luggage into their suite.

**123456**

Just as she expected. There was only one bed. A huge one, at that. Leia sighed. _This is going to be really awkward..._

She walked through the rooms, the plush, intricately decorated carpet sinking in with her every step. _Mmm this is a nice place..._She ventured into the bathroom. It was immaculate, with a shower room and a raised platform with a decent-sized jacuzzi perched on top. Leia swallowed nervously. _It's big enough for two..._She strode out, then her feet slid out from beneath her and she flailed wildly, trying to regain her balance. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from around her waist. She yelped in surprise and, stable on her feet again, twisted away and whirled around.

It was Han, looking at her, a little bewildered and a little amused.

"Whoa, princess, real jittery today, huh?" he leaned against the door frame to scrutinise her intently.

Her heart beat frantically in her chest. _Oh my god, he's so hot!_ "Uhm...it's nothing. Sorry." she smiled sheepishly, while desperately averting her eyes from him. She had no idea he would look so inviting and gorgeous in that dress suit he was wearing. "Shall we go and have a look around?" she suggested brightly,

"Yeah sure...wait a second, I _have _to change. This thing is killing me." he groaned. He opened his suitcase and drew out white shirt and a pair of pants. Standing up, he noticed Leia still standing there. "Are you gonna look at me like that while I change?" he raised his eyebrow, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

**123456**

Something was wrong with Leia, he was sure about that. _First she's looking at me very weirdly, like she wants to eat me up, that is positively abnormal. Well, there's no secondly, but this is majorly weird. Or maybe she just wants me, wants us to move on to the next stage of our relationship. _

_We'll see._

**123456**

"Are you crazy?" Han threw up his hands in despair as Leia stared at herself critically in the mirror, frowning, in what must've been the twentieth dress she tried on. "I mean, you don't have to get a locally manufactured dress for the conference! They won't see you in the dress you brought from home and go,' Ohhh she took the trouble to bring a dress all the way from her home; she doesn't like the styl of clothes here! Or maybe she didn't even bother seeing!'"

'How's this?" Leia asked calmly, interrupting Han's diatribe. She was wearing a bright purple shimmery short dress.

"Ugh. You look like a squashed grape."

"Han! You must learn to appreciate the culture of various-"

"Fine! Are you even listening to me?!" Han glared at Leia.

"Yes, I'm well aware of your dislike towards this." Leia said, still staring at the mirror, unperturbed.

"More like disgust." Han muttered under his breath. "Oh why don't you just buy one of them then we can go and have a look around the pubs, and the bazaars and whatsit stuff in the city."

"oh so you actually read the handouts!" Leia observed incredulously. "Wow!"

Han grabbed her wrists playfully. "Of course...I don't want to disappoint you, do I?" he said, drawing her closer.

'Of course not..." Leia whispered, their lips mere inches away. She leaned in, closing her eyes with anticipation when the salesgirl's voice startled her, causing her to drop the hanger she was holding, with a resounding clang.

"Uhm...I have another two dressed for you..."

Leia unlocked the door, giving Han a rueful glance. She took the two dresses, one black and one red. "Oh these look nice!" she enthused, smiling gratefully at the salesgirl.

"Good," Han drawled, as she closed the door and he unzipped the purple dress for her. "Maybe that means it'll be the last." he helped Leia to zip up the new dress, a black one he personally thought looked great on her. "But then, you think that of almost every dress."

"Oh will you just shut up." Leia said indifferently. "It's not like complaining endlessly will make a difference. " He started to speak again but Leia shushed him. "How does this look?"

"Good, good, very good, now let's just buy this and go..."

Leia smacked him on the arm. "You didn't even look!"

Han grinned cockily. "Well princess, I don't have to, you look good in everything.'

Leia sighed exasperatedly, hiding a smile. "You are utterly incorrigible."

"Why thank you." Han unzipped the dress for her again. She was wearing a white dress the salesgirl had given her to wear so Han could stay in there and 'help her decide', though of course he had done none of that.

They paid for it.

"It's late already, let's go another day..." Leia said, sighing tiredly.

"Yup." Han agreed. Then he glanced at his chrono. " Are you kidding? We still have such a long time to go!"

"I have to prepare!" Leia said insistently, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the store.

**123456**

On their way out, they were waylaid by a salesman. "Sorry, we're in a rush." Han said brusquely, leading Leia out. He followed them persistently. "Are you two married?" he asked chirpily.

"Erm, no." Leia said, feeling very awkward, not daring to look at Han.

"Then come with me!" the salesman practically dragged Han over to a display case. At the sight of what was inside, he gaped, then refused as politely as possible, "No thank you, I don't need rings.

"But getting married is good!" the salesman said desperately. "You two look like marriage potentials!"

Leia was getting tired and impatient of waiting at the entrance for Han and gestured for Han to hurry up. He nodded irratably, feeling very harrassed by the salesman's continued pestering.

"Look," Han said firmly," I have nothing against marriage, but I don't need a ring."

The salesman glanced around desperately and upon seeing Leia, pulled her over.

"Don't you want your boyfriend to propose to you with this ring?"

Leia stared at him, shell-shocked, then saw Han looking as surprised as she was. "What?"

Han rolled his eyes at the salesman. Leia resisted the urge to giggle. The salesman was still looking at her hopefully, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Let's go, Leia." Han held out his hand, which Leia took, and they walked out of the store calmly.

"Talk about persuasive salesman." Han groaned. He could feel a palpable tension between them.

Leia cleared her throat uncomfortably. "So later we just go and get ready then study the notes, right?"

"Yup, I think that's all." Han paused, then said easily, "I'm not exactly used to this, you know. I mean, negotiations? Me? bleh..."

Leia laughed. _Yes that's right. Pretend nothing happened, pretend you've never dreamed of Han proposing, pretend you don't want Han to get down on his knees and ask for your hand, pretend you haven't even thought of spending your entire life with him, forever by your side. Pretend you weren't hoping he'll buy a ring, or just buy the ring and propose, right then, right there. Just pretend. _

**123456**

"Han?"

Leia poked her head into the bedroom. Nobody, The kitchen? What would Han be doing there?

"Han!" she yelled while pushing the door of the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of Han standing there, with only a towel wrapped around his waist and slammed the door shut. "Sorry!"

"What is it?"

"Are you getting ready?" Leia asked casually, trying to get her breath back.

"Yeah. I just need to get my jacket." the door opened and Han strode out, dressed in his dress suit.

"Did you see my cufflinks?" Han's muffled voice came out from the bedroom. It looked like none of them were going to use the bedroom after all, considering their suitcases and clothes were strewn all over it.

Leia walked into the room, grabbing her dress. "Nope, you find it, I'll get dressed."

She put her dress on and wore all the necessary accessories, then dabbed some make-up on. Just as she was clipping her hair up, Han knocked on the door. "What?"

"I'm going to the city to get cufflinks. I can't find mine. "

"Doesn't Riekkan have an extra pair?" Leia asked, annoyed.

"No."

"Don't be long, I'll wait for you here." she said irritably.

**123456**

6.30

"Riekkan?"

"Leia? Where are you two?" Riekkan's voice crackled through the comm unit.

"is Han downstairs?"

"No. Why, isn't he with you?"

"he forgot his cufflinks so he went to buy a pair and he's not back yet."

"Wait. Leia, did he got to the city?" Riekkan's tone was odd.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh no. Oh no. Leia, I'll be up there immediately."

"Riekkan? Riekkan? what's wrong?" she asked desperately. He had already ended the call.

**123456**

"You can't be serious."

"Well I don't want to be, but unfortunately I am."

Leia stared at him in shock, trying to form words. "You mean they closed off all the roads because of riots that happened because of us? And also because of the flood?"

Riekkan nodded. The look of anguish and pain on Leia's face made him feel like he was shattering. Into a hundred pieces. And never to be put together again.

**123456**

Leia paced around the room nervously.

_Why did I let Han go out? Why did he forget his cufflinks? Why didn't I buy one just now? Why did he have to go to the city, of all places? And why didn't I go with him? _Tears started to pool in her eyes and she brushed them away roughly. _What's more I was angry at him before he left! I didn't even say goodbye! I didn't even kiss him before he left..._

"Leia." Riekkan said softly and gently, standing up, "He'll be alright. You know he can handle himself."

Leia nodded, swallowing. _Yeah, I know that. But what if this time he isn't? I want to look for him...but I can't...the city's too big...and all the roads are closed...why didn't he bring his comm anyway???_

In the background, a mousy reporter spoke, in a nasal, clipped, voice, "The riots ae now over, much to the relief of many people, and rescue operations are now in process. Survivors are being led to higher ground and treated for their injuries. So far, 25 bodies have been recovered, and have yet to be identified..."

**123456**

Leia stared out from the veranda. The rain pounded down relentlessly and the garden that stretched before her looked gloomy and fetid. Leia fought back a sob. _What if Han's dead? What if he was killed and now he's lying in some morgue, waiting for somebody to come and identify him? What if I'll never speak to him, see him smile, be in his arms, kiss him, again? What am I going to do? I can't take it anymore! Why are things so unfair...why do things keep happening to us??_

She rubbed her eyes and stared into the distance.

Her eyes focused on a figure trudging up the hill, holding something in his hands. Her heart raced. _Cufflinks? Han??_

As he neared she saw his unruly hair, plastered to his head because of the rain, his handsome, all too familiar features...With fumbling fingers, she unlocked the gate and ran out. "Han!" she yelled, running towards him. He glanced up at her blankly, then he recognised her and grinned. She ran into his arms, sobbing freely now... He embraced her back, rubbing his hands in circles on her back soothingly, "Shhh...Leia, it's okay..."

"I saw the news and I thought...I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong." Han said firmly. "I was stuck in the middle of the fights, but i managed to get out of it. And get the cufflinks." Han said, holding up his cufflinks triumphantly, grinning.

Leia laughed. Han lifted her chin with his hand and for a moment they gazed into each other's eyes. Then Leia pulled Han down to her and they kissed tenderly, their bodies pressed together, in the rain. Leia could taste the water on Han's lips...

"Shit. You're all wet. Let's get in." Han said, pulling away, wrapping his arm around Leia.

"You look great when you're wet." Han said mischievously after a beat. Leia crossed her arms self-consciously, feeling herself blush. Her dress was completely soaked and was clinging to her in all the right areas.

Han laughed. Leia slapped him playfully. "How 'bout you, huh? You look hot, ok, in that dress suit!"_ Oops. _

He swung his head close to hers. "You think I'm hot?"

Leia blushed furiously and opened her mouth to retort when Han's lips closed over hers. And she didn't resist.

**123456**

Riekkan watched them from the veranda, smiling wryly.

_Crazy people...they'll be sick tomorrow for sure..._He grinned nevertheless, happy for Leia. He saw them and shook his head, smiling. _These people. So madly in love. _

* * *

haha please R and R! doesn't that button below demand to be pushed! 


	13. The Proposal

Yay i'm so glad I finally posted this!! Hope you guys like it...and by the way, it doesn't mean this story is ending, isn't that good?? haha so egositic I know...but anyway please review!!

(and please don't think dirty of the first word just like my friend did...i didn't mean anything else...heh heh)

* * *

"Tighter!" Han commanded, poking his head out of the cockpit to glance up at Chewie, who was perched on top of the Falcon, holding a spanner and twisting it. "Geez, where's all your famous Wookiee strength? Tighter!! I don't want to be able to take it out okay..." 

Chewie growled irritably. Han ignored him and disappeared into the interior of the Falcon again. "I'm switching it on now!" he yelled, his voice muffled. He reached for the lever and pulled it down swiftly and smoothly. Nothing happened. Han frowned and jiggled it impatiently. It exploded with a loud bang and sparks flew. Han shielded his eyes hurriedly and stumbled out of the cockpit, cursing at the top of his voice. "Take it out!! Hurry! Just unscrew the damn thing!" Chewie growled again, pulling his face. "No, I don't care if you can't take it out! Who told you to screw it in so tight anyway?" he muttered darkly under his breath, "Stupid Wookiee."

Leia tried to suppress a laugh, but failed miserably. Han turned around to see her standing there, right in front of the Falcon, dressed in casual clothes and with her hair tied up in a loose bun. "Why hello, nice to see you're so interested in me..." Han gave her one of his most charming, engaging, smiles, and Leia hid a smile.

'I was bored." she said placidly, rolling her eyes.

"Mmm-hmm..." Han glanced into the Falcon again. "Chewie! Take it out!" sighing exasperatedly when he heard no reply, he climbed to the top of the Falcon and a heated argument soon ensued.

_I'm bored. _Leia tapped her foot against the floor idly. _I've finished all my reports...I've spent lunch chatting with Luke...I've hung out with Jeri for two hours...oh yeah i almost forgot Han is going to send Chewie to Kashyyk to visit his family later...urgh._

The open door of the Falcon caught her attention, seemingly beckoning invitingly to her, and an idea appeared in her mind. She grinned mischievously.Glancing around furtively, she hurriedly scampered up the rank and into the Falcon.

**123456**

The storage department was cold and damp. _Well maybe the cold part is mentally imposed. _It was dark, with boxes and chests covered with coats of fine dust piled in the corners. In the fetid gloom, she could vaguely hear Han discussing co-ordinates with Chewie up in the cockpit.

She shivered involuntarily._ What exactly am I doing? what do i want in the first place? and why do i crave a break, a brief respite from my life, so desperately that i'll hide in the Falcon, hoping Han will bring me somewhere else, just for the day?_ She gritted her teeth and steeled herself. _Okay. I can't stay in here forever, what kind of retreat is that?? I guess i'll go up when they arrive there..._She stared pernsively at her surroundings, then grinned widely. _Actually, this is rather fun..._

**123456**

As always, Chewie's family was elated to see him. Han stood awkwardly at the exit of the Falcon, leaning against the door, watching impassively as Chewie's family all crowded around him, exclaiming how tall he was, how large he was, how much fur he had grown (which was considered to be a sign of prosperity; that constantly mystified Han), how he smelled (the Rebellion's special scented shampoo, which Chewie loved using), etc, etc.

He pushed his hair away from his face, as the wind blew against him. _This is majorly weird...why is it i can't reach Leia? I've been calling her every hour or so on her comm unit but nobody picks up. and there're those messages i keep on receiving: three from wedge and the other squadron guys, asking how we are, have things proceeded well, are we hitting it off, are we making out, blah blah blah...sometimes you'll think those guys are plain bored; one incredibly short one from Luke, which consisted of a very blunt question,' have you asked her? Kashyyk is hardly the most romantic place you know...' urrgghh i dunno why i even told him about that anyway. a momentary lapse on my part. six more formal(or hostile) ones from Mon Mothma, all asking me what have i done to the princess, is she alright; one from Jeri, saying Leia's with me, right?; and loads of others i haven't bothered looking through. i mean, this is crazy, Leia isn't even here with me, why do they always think it's me? i'd better go tell Luke and Jeri later..._

"What're you thinking about?" Leia was standing beside him, looking as beautiful as ever.

"You." Han smiled. _Hang on a second..._"Leia?? What the hell are you doing here?? You were in the Falcon all along??"

"Wow Han, I never knew you were that fast." Leia said sardonically. Then she smiled. "Oh I was bored, as I told you, so I thought I could come along, perhaps persuade you to bring me somewhere, just for the day...Oh and by the way, you seriously need to clean up some of the junk wallowing in your storage compartment."

Han stared at her, bewildered. Then he laughed. "You never fail to surprise me, you know." Leia smiled, and he kissed her briefly on the cheek. "So you want me to bring you somewhere?"

Leia nodded, her eyes shining, lighting up her whole face radiantly. "Yup. Surprise me."

Han grinned. "Let's go then." After they said their last goodbyes to Chewie and his family, who thought Han had smuggled Leia along, Han closed the door behind him, reaching into his pocket to finger the small, elegant-looking tiny blakc box, where inside on the soft velvet, a sparkling diamond ring nestled.

**123456**

Leia shrieked loudly as the carriage swooped down another loop, gripping Han's hand tightly. Han chuckled at the look of sheer fright on her face, and earned a glare.

They were in Kedoin, a world that seemed so blissfully oblivious to the changes and advanced technology that dominated other worlds, and because of that achieved the status of one of the most popular tourist hotspots in the universe. Leia had never heard of it. Han had been there before with one of his ex-girlfriends (though he wasn't about to mention that to Leia). _I knew Leia would enjoy herself..._He grinned smugly as they strolled down the road, looking around.

"Ooh Han, let's go there! " she said excitedly, pulling his hand. He glanced up in the direction she was pointing, shielding his eyes from the three suns. It looked like a photo booth, with words in the Kedoin language printed all over it. He groaned. "Probably some teenage girls' playground...honestly, Leia, I thought you were deeper than that..."

Leia ignored him. "Let's just go and try it!"

"Okay okay." Han stared blearily at the machine. A squiggly arrow pointed to a slot in the machine. He slotted in a few coins, and was about to put in another when loud music blared form the booth. Leia jumped involuntarily. "Now what do we do?" Han asked uncertainly, staring uncomprehensively at the machine.

"Er...go in?" Leia hazarded a guess. She drew the curtain aside and peered in. Then **click**! and light flooded the booth, causing Leia to jump and hurriedly withdraw her head. Han laughed at the shocked look on her face. 'Let's just go in." Han stepped in, pulling Leia in after him. There was a bench in the corner, painted in bright pink. _Gosh if any of my old pals find me here..._Han glanced at the machine. There was a glass patch there, and a red light below it was blinking rapidly. "What's this?" Han leaned nearer to get a closer look. **Click! **Leia laughed at Han's shocked expression and the photo of Han was even more hilarious.

"Wait let's get ready for this one..." Leia said, grinning. They sat there in silence, fake wide grins plastered all over their faces, looking at the litlle blue globe-shaped thing on top which they assumed was the camera. Though of course, it could also be the air-conditioner. Han tapped his feet impatiently. _How long is this annoying thing gonna take?? _Leia nudged him hard, trying to keep a straight face. "Han stop it!" she hissed. Han grinned at her cheekily. "this is so boring!" he leaned in to her. 'Let's do more interesting stuff, huh?" Leia shrieked playfully and pushed him away. He leaned over her, leaughing as she backed away, giggling. He grabbed her around the waist, but she didn't exactly try to resist. Still laughing, she grabbed his head and kissed him deeply.

**Click!**

**123456**

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope, keep your eyes closed..." Han said, as he navigated the pod through the checkpoints at the entrance then eased it to the ground.

"Hang on..." Han said, unbuckling his seatbelt and going over to his side. She squirmed with impatience. _Why don't i just take a peek? A teeny leeetle one...Han will never know..._Leia opened her eyes a fraction but Han's hand clamped over her eyes, plunging her into the black darkness again. "Hey, I saw that!" she laughed as Han chided," Bad girl!" He took her hand and pulled her up, then rested his hands on her shoulders and started leading her. She stumbled uneasily, a little apprehensive, but very excited. _What's happening? What's he going to show me? Gosh this is so fun...I'm so glad I decided to come with him..._

Then Han stopped suddenly and she lurched to a halt. Leia felt Han wrap his arms around her waist and whisper in her ear. "You can open your eyes now..." Her eyelids flickered open quickly and she gripped Han's hand, letting out a gasp of wonder.

They were standing at a ledge on a steep cliff, that gave away to show the beautiful landscape...there were lush rolling hills of greenery, with flowers providing splashes of colour onto an otherwise dull canvas; beyond that, Leia could see the bustling capital, Kedoi: the numerous blocks of corporate buildings with people milling around, the city centre, the back alleys...all were visible in front of her, with the setting sun as a backdrop. Leia felt something nagging at the back of her mind, and for a moment, she couldn't place it...then it hit her. _It reminds me of Alderaan. _

Han tensed, startling her. _Oh no, i must've said that out loud. Really brilliant, Leia! _She hastily added," But it's beautiful." she turned to Han, a genuine smile on her fac. "Thank you." she tiptoed to give him a quick kiss.

"Sure, princess," he said easily.

"Why do you always call me that? I'm not a princess anymore, you know..." she said softly, staring out at the view, leaning into his embrace. He took her hand and traced little circles with his thumb absently.

"Well, you might not be, officially," Han admitted. "But you're still my princess."

"And you're Prince Charming, huh, my knight in shining armour?" Leia teasted, smiling. _He's so sweet!_

Han laughed and turned her around to kiss her, full on the lips.

**123456**

"How did you find that place? The one with the absolutely gorgeous view?" Leia asked. They were walking towards the place th Millenium Falcon was parked, having been unsuccessful in their attempt to hail an aircab. Han's arm was wrapped around Leia's waist protectively.

Han smiled smugly. "I have my contacts." Beneath his cool facade, he was worried. _When am I going to ask Leia? Will I get the right opportunity? What if I don't? I can't delay forever!!_

Leia glanced up at the sky, visibly concerned, as thunder boomed forebodingly. Big fat raindrops started splattering onto them. "Are we almost there?"

"Not exactly." Han replied, hurriedly taking off his jacket and slinging it over Leia. "Let's go in there." he pointed to a shelter in the distance. He grabbed her hand and they ran, almost tripping in the darkness. He pushed Leia in, then slammed the door shut.

"Phew!" Han's shirt and pants were practically soaked and his hair was damp and sticking very unattractively to his head. Leia took off his jacket and handed it back to Han. "Thanks..."

They sat down on the bench in the middle of the shelter. Leia glanced around interestedly. It was quite a nice place, acutally, for a rain shelter. It was in the shape of a dome, with stained glass windows forming it. Lanterns hung at the sides, the yellow spools of light falling onto the floor, which was smooth and translucent. Leia snuggled closer to Han and stifled a yawn. Her hair fell over her face and she unclipped her hair accessory, so that her hair cascaded down her shoulders. She moved to clip it up again, but Han caught her hand. "Don't." the edges of his eyes crinkled into a smile. "you look really beautiful like this."

Leia blushed furiously. _Alderaanians are not supposed to let their hair down in public...only in front of their husbands...but why is it i don't have a problem with Han seeing me like this?_

They sat in silence for a while, Han toying with her hair distractedly. "I had a great time today," Leia spoke.

"Good. Maybe next time we can come here again...there's still loads we haven't seen." Han grinned at her. "Oh by the way, everybody's very worried about you. They keep on messaging the Falcon. I take it you just vanished without a trace and didn't tell anyone?"

Leia nodded. "Well it doesn't matter." Leia said lightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Leia noticed Han was unusually nervous and glanced up at him inquisitively and a little apprehensively.

He took out a tiny black box from his pocket and Leia's eyes widened in shock._ Is that...is he going to..._She stared numbly at the ring inside, her heart racing. She glanced back at Han. He smiled. "Leia, will you marry me?"

_Oh my god!!! is this really happening??_ She nodded tightly, feeling overwhelmed, and Han gently unfurled her fingers and slid it on. It was a perfect fit. She stared at it, mesmerized, her lips quivering. _I'm engaged!! _"It's beautiful," she breathed. Then she lifted her head to gaze at Han, sobbing, and their lips sealed together in a kiss, a passionate kiss, one that was especially meaningful to the both of them.

Han pulled away and wiped at her tears with his thumb. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Han..." He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"You're supposed to go on your knees, you know..." Leia teased, sniffling softly, resting her hand on Han's neck.

He grinned, that cocky, sure grin of her that Leia adored. "Well you didn't need much persuasion anyway, did you?"

They smiled at each other, and their lips met in another tender kiss.

* * *

Review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review 

Don't you feel the irresisitible urge to?? xD


	14. The Day After

Long overdue update I know. But my final exams are over! So I'll be updating more frequently I actually plan to finish Life by this year, if I can manage it. Well please read and review!

And **&it hurts**, if you're reading this, thankyou! I love having new reviewers who are soo nice heh.

* * *

Leia stirred, her eyelids fluttering open as she rolled around on the bed, bringing the sheets with her. The lamp beside her was off, and still groggy with sleep, she reached out for it and fumbled with the switch, wondering vaguely where she was, and what had happened. She felt strange, but not in an uncomfortable sort of way; in fact, she felt satisfied, contented, elated. And it was surprisingly cool in the room, even with the sheets draped around her. ..sitting up on her elbow, she sensed something was distinctly wrong. Firstly, she was in a different room, rather familiar though. It had the curved gray walls of the Falcon, but she certainly didn't stay here the last time she bunked in here. Secondly, and more alarming was that she was…not wearing clothes. _Well._ She breathed in slowly, trying to calm her thumping heart. _Maybe it was hot. _She raised her hand absent-mindedly to sweep her fringe off her face, but stopped mid-motion, transfixed by the sunlight glancing off the ring on her finger. _Oh god…_she breathed, everything coming back to her in a rush, and her alarm was replaced by an unusual euphoric peace. 

_Where was Han? _She threw the blanket off and padded across the room. She paused, her hand on the doorknob, then picked up one of Han's huge white shirts lying on a chair. It smelt reassuringly of him. She fingered it for a moment, then impulsively pulled it over her head and headed towards the cockpit.

**Yup, she's safe, you don't have to worry. **Han's hands flew over the keyboard. He was lying in his chair, his legs resting precariously on the console, his appearance rugged. He drummed his fingers against the armrest as he waited for Luke's reply,

**Okay. I knew that. Well whose idea was it to go away for a day? And why is Leia so happy?** Han could picture Luke staring at the screen, frowning in puzzlement. _Just great. Why do they have to have that connection? _His fingers were poised on top of the keyboard, ready to type, but no words came to him.

He finally settled for **How do you know? Well I always satisfy people, especially women, you know that. **

Only to have him reply with a stern **Han. Tell me, did you propose to her?**

Han groaned audibly at how difficult Leia could be. He wanted Leia to be able to break the news to Luke, not him. At that moment, Han felt a hiss of air behind him and swivelled around immediately, causing Leia to take a step back in surprise. His eyes met hers and he smiled warmly, letting his eyes roam over her, and Leia blushed. She was wearing one of his shirts which looked enormous on her, and hit her mid-thigh. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked breezily, stepping in. Han realized the shirt moved with her, rode up her thigh, exposing more of the smooth soft skin of her thigh, then slid down again to its original position.

"Oh of course not, considering you look so good in it," he said smugly, leaning back in his chair.

Leia blushed again. "Han!" she tugged the shirt down, and Han noticed she was still wearing the ring. He stood up, ignoring the beeping from the computer, Luke indignant trying to get a response from him, most likely. Leia edged closer to her. He wondered briefly if she knew how good she looked when her lips were parted in that sensual way.

"Hmm. I guess I owe you a morning kiss, huh?" he pulled her nearer to him. Leia let out a gasp as his fingers lightly grazed her thigh.

"Yup." she breathed. "A long overdue one." Their lips met hungrily, and Han stroked her hair while his other hand fingered the hem of the shirt. Leia let out a soft moan, and shifted even closer to him, their lips still molding together. Han's computer suddenly let out an insistent and particularly loud beep, and Han jumped, cursing irritably.

"Ah. Give me a moment." He moved over to the console, sighing exasperatedly. "You have a very annoying brother."

**Han?**

**Han.**

**Han??**

**Han!**

**Are you there?**

**Answer me! Han!!!**

Leia peered at the screen. "What did he ask you?"

"If I proposed." Han gave her one of his crooked grins.

Leia touched his arm and slid underneath him, her back pressing tightly against him, to type: **Hi Luke.** She paused, and Han wrapped his arms around her waist in a protective embrace. Leia reached up to give him a quick kiss, smiling. **Yes Han did propose. **

There was a moment, stunned silence, perhaps, before Luke began typing again, in a frenzy **He did?? Did you...did you agree? Wait, stupid question. I bet you did. **Han's fingers swooped down to the keyboard with a grin before Leia's could.** Of course, do you think she can resist me and my masculine charms and my- **Leia elbowed him playfully then typed. **Huh shut up Han. Anyway yes. **Han shook his head in mock sorrow. "Tsktsk. You tell me to shut up? I bet you don't ever want-" A devilish glint appeared in Leia's eyes and she stopped him with a kiss right on his lips.

Han pulled away after a while, Leia breathing quickly. "I see you've learned so much from me, sweetheart, and oh, I'm immensely proud of you, and would really like to continue. However, to avoid compromising your, no our, safety, as we're about to drop out of hyperspace in a moment, I shall concentrate at the task at hand, and ignore all...distractions."

Leia tried to suppress her laughter. _How can he be so hilarious and charming at the same time? _She matched his tone. "Certainly, Captain." And she settled comfortably on his lap, laughing, while Han pretended to groan in frustration.

**123456**

"They're here they're here they're here!" Jeri shrieked, hopping excitedly as she pointed at the Millennium Falcon cruising smoothly into the hangar. Wedge rolled his eyes. "I declare, Jeri, I so don't understand you. What's there to be excited about?"

Jeri turned onto him smugly. "Oh not you, of course, only those who know will be." she stuck her tongue out at him in a rare display of childishness. Wedge snorted. Jeri continued, undaunted. "Anyway, if Leia was here, she'll be excited too."

"Uh-huh yup, of her own arrival." Wedge said, completely deadpan. Jeri laughed. "You don't understand, so shut up! Luke's excited too, I bet." she cast a glance at Luke, who was lost in his own thoughts, his eyes following the ship distractedly, tapping his foot occasionally, evidently impatient.

At that moment, the door opened, and Luke and Jeri took it as their cue to rush for it, stopping Han and Leia midway down. Jeri observed Leia looked relaxed and completely radiant, with a contented smile on her face as they talked about something that seemed to be rather amusing. Luke rushed ahead of Jeri and pulled Han and Leia into an embrace. "Oh gods, I'm so happy for you two!" Han thumped him on his back. "Thanks, kid."

Leia smiled as Jeri caught up, and ignoring the men, ran up to Leia and grabbed her hand, holding it up. "Did he ask you? Did he ask you? He did!" she **hugged** Leia in delight. "What if he didn't?" Leia teased mock-sternly. "Oh who cares!" Jeri scrutinized the ring critically. "Well, Han, it looks like you have good taste."

Han grinned smugly. "I thought that was rather obvious, wasn't it?"

"Excuse me, I chose it for you okay!" Luke protested, indignant.

Leia gaped at Luke. "You knew?"

"Of course. Han came to ask me." Luke replied. "And I told Jeri too."

Just then the Rogue Squadron with Mon Mothma and General Riekkan approached them. Wedge was the more astute of them, and stopped in his tracks, his mouth open in shock. The rest followed his gaze and saw Leia's ring. Leia blushed and Han squeezed her hand. Wes broke into a huge grin and whooped, hugging Han. Riekkan patted Han on his back. No words of communication passed between them; Riekkan merely winked at Han, his eyes twinkling. Riekkan proceeded to envelop Leia in a warn hug. Leia started to feel quite choked up with emotion. _This is a really big thing, and everyone's being so supportive and everything...what have I done to deserve this? _Han noticed and kissed her on her cheek, stroking her back soothingly. Leia smiled at him gratefully, sniffing.

Mon Mothma strode in front elegantly and gracefully extended a hand to Leia. Leia took it, smiling. "I think congratulations are due, Princess Leia." They locked gazes for a while, two partners in politics and governance, with a long-lasting relationship between them. Then Mon Mothma hugged Leia in a rare show of affection. The rest watched, silent. Then they parted and Mon Mothma glided back down the ramp.

**123456**

He was beginning to think it was a mistake.

Han had retreated to the Falcon, sitting at the sabaac table, supporting his head with one hand, the other nursing a bottle of Corellian whisky_. I mean, I love Leia and everything, yes and of course I want to get married to her and live a life with her forever, but was that the right decision? Is that really what I want, to be with the same person forever and ever, with no escape route whatsoever? Can I live with that? And what if I break, and betray Leia? I don't want to hurt her, she's been hurt enough as it is..._

Absent-mindedly, he raised the bottle and downed a large proportion of it, the slightly bitter and subtle sour taste he usually savoured lost on him this time. In this very room, he had seduced countless women, from different planets, of different species, background, personality...and of course after all the flirting came to the end, or rather a crescendo, he would sleep with them. It was immoral, he knew, it was a wrong, pointless kind of love life, but it satisfied him, and he didn't give a damn. Of course he hadn't done anything like that after his relationship with Leia had started to become serious, and married life would not be much different. But to him, it would still not be the same, it had a different aura, a different feel to it. _Forever, I'll be with the same person. But it's Leia. I would be happy. **We **would be happy. But I don't want to let Leia down. I don't want to let everyone who has rooted for us, and everyone who cares, down. And I don't want to hurt Leia, after she's put so much trust into me, made such a huge gamble in accepting me, our relationship. I don't trust myself, in this matter, to have self-control. Frankly speaking, some random skimpily-dressed girl walks past, gives me a sultry look, licks her lips, whatever...and wham, I'm gone. I can't let that happen to Leia._

A tiny voice in his head spoke out diffidently, but grew more confident_: But I love her. I love her so much that I want to marry her, to claim her as mine, to be with her forever. And since she has already indicated that that's what she wants as well (well duh, she's wearing the ring), why should I throw it all away?_

Han groaned audibly_. Kreth, if I didn't mix with her I wouldn't even have to think about this._

He stood up and headed to the cockpit, his boots thumping loudly on the metallic surface as he strode down the corridor. After Han fiddled with the controls for a while, Chewie's face appeared on the screen, a fuzzy, blurred image, but nonetheless, the best he could do for the time being. (How're you, pal?)

"Bad. Listen," he leaned forward intently, "I need some advice, coming from a..ah, married..person's perspective, ok? Do you regret getting married?"

(Why? Are you contemplating marriage already?)

"No, I've freaking planned one. Quick, do you have any regrets?"

(You should have thought of this before you proposed) Chewie woofed, displeased.

"Oh, what the hell, don't give me that shit, did you?"

Chewie's answer was a single, firm (Nope).

Han look sceptical, his typical cynicism starting to show. "Is she, like, listening to this?"

(Of course not, cub, don't be ridiculous. Anyway, why would you regret it? You and Leia are so perfect for each other!)

"I don't believe in that kind of 'perfection'." Han paused, then added, a forlorn note to his voice. "I'm gonna disappoint her, I know it." Someday I'll go back to my old life, and she'll be devastated. I'm not sure I'm ready to make this kind of commitment."

(Of course you are, cub) Chewie looked at him with a mixture of pity and comfort in his eyes. (It's not like you go around picking up women regularly. Except for that Twi'lek at the bar that day.) He added darkly.

"I wasn't flirting with that bar girl!" Han protested indignantly.

(Whatever.)

"You're not convinced. Honestly, I wasn't, unless you count glancing in her direction for a fraction of a second--no, not that long, even, a fraction of a nanosecond, as flirting."

(No I don't. But I do count buying her a drink and chatting with her so.)

"Exactly!" Han wondered what was wrong with him, did he just agree with Chewie? He winced as his head throbbed.

_That's what happens when you drink too much. Damn._

(Huh?) Chewie was equally bewildered.

"Look, I'm not even married yet, but I still tried to get that Twi'lek! That's exactly what I'm afraid of!"

(You can always try practising self-restraint.) Chewie said calmly. He turned around as someone called his name, and replied (Coming, dear, give me a moment!)

"Look, why don't you go to your family, okay? Bye." Han immediately ended the call and stared out into the bustling hangar dejectedly. If he wanted to call this off, he had to do so soon. Riekkan had already called to ask them of their preferences in the wedding, which he had taken up as his liberty to organise, and he said it was going to be Alderaanian as they had requested, on Naboo. He mentioned the date he had booked and Han felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Six months. Six months from now. _Riekkan and Luke had actually drawn up a guest list too, and spent the entire afternoon locating long-lost relatives.

Han finished the remains of the bottle and slammed it down on the table in an uncharacteristic display of rage.

The last time he had been like this was when he had thought Leia was cheating on him. He smiled bitterly at the irony of it. He had done so much for Leia, held on for all he's worth, and throughout it all, they had grown closer, and was he willing to give it all up, just because he felt insecure, uncertain, about their future together?

_Yes, _A small voice in him whispered, and it frightened him.

**123456**

A myriad of colours swirled together in it's depths, some coalescing to form hues of even greater radiance, the others remaining as they were, unaffected in their purity and simplicity. They moved together, as one, down it's treacherous path mapped out before it, to glide slowly down the curve, and end at the then silver band.

Leia stared at the ring on her hand, which was splayed out on her desk, lost in her thoughts. It was beautiful, and she loved it. Well, not because it was beautiful, because it was from Han. He had given her many many presents, necklaces, earrings, paintings, no limit of Alderaanian flowers, which he knew she especially liked, and now the latest addition, which was easily her favourite, of course. She could be mesmerised it; it seemed to possess some sort of hypnotic power. Leia slid it back onto her finger, smiling. _Or maybe I just love it. _

"Why do I suddenly feel this longing for Han?" she mused dreamily. She sneaked a glance at the door next to her that led to Han's apartment, then made her decision in a flash. She stood up, checking her hair quickly in a mirror--twisted into a loose bun-- as she headed to the door.

She preferred the Falcon to his apartment, any time. Probably because it had some sort of nostalgic feel with it, while Han's apartment felt so cold, so distant, so archetypal. But this had to do. She settled herself on the couch, facing the shower. she could hear the water pounding on the floor in the bathroom. She imagined him standing in the shower stall, naked, water glistening on his tan, muscled body, his hair wet and plastered to his head...

She blushed.

**123456**

Han stepped out of the bathroom, a thick towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced around the apartment, about to grab his clothes, when he smiled.

"Well well, princess, what's the occasion?" he glanced at her appreciatively. She was wearing a sheer white negligee, and she stared at him with smoky eyes, a hint of a smile playing at her lips, he was reminded of how pretty she was. _And of course the seductive look works well on her. _he thought, noting her casually done hair that accentuated her facial features well, as well as the way she was perched regally on the sofa: head high, legs crossed.

"Can I stay here, for the night?" she asked, blunt as always.

"Well, nothing I haven't seen, so yeah, sure." he winked at her teasingly, watching her blush. She was gazing at him rather unabashedly, he noticed. "Now, if you just give me a moment to put on some clothes."

After a while they were sprawled out on the bed, the holo-tv on, two glasses of drink and a bowl of dosca chips, Leia's favourite, set on the bed-side tables. Leia was lying half on Han, and Han was playing with her hair, much to Leia's secret enjoyment.

"So." Han said, crunching on a mouthful of chips, "Tell-"

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Leia said lazily.

He bent down to kiss her cheek. "I can kiss you, I sure can talk. Truth or dare?"

Leia looked incredulous at his idea, but reacted quickly. "Dare." Knowing Han, if she chose the former, he would probably be able to think of some ridiculously embarrassing question which Leia would be forced to answer, and she would so _die_. On the other hand, dare ought to be worst. Leia felt like smacking herself at her stupidity.

Han scowled. "Coward."

She knew what he meant, but sometimes he just didn't make any sense. "Hardly," she said primly, tilting her head up to glance at him.

He fell silent for a while, then he grinned and pushed off the bed. "Okay. Excellent choice, your worship. Now give me a moment." He headed to the kitchen. Leia sighed and flopped over on her stomach, waiting impatiently for Han to return, trepidation rising up inside her, and she shuddered at what Han could possibly ask her to do. _You are dumb, Leia. _

Inside, Han grabbed anchovies, bitterfruit, which he happened to know Leia absolutely detested, garlic, celery, and threw in a few soft dara rolls baked golden, along with the tangy lemon sauce conventionally used to complement it, all into the blender. He smirked to himself as he scoured in his cupboards for something else, vile, preferably. Skimming through the peeling labels, he slid out a can of clam chowder, contemplated it heavily for a while, then added it in as well.

He heard light footsteps behind him, and whirled around, emptying some random sauce in. "Hey! You bad girl, you're not supposed to come!"

She leaned against the door, pouting prettily. "You're taking too long! You know, we ought to just skip my turn! And-" he kissed her, cutting her off, and gently nudged her towards the door. "No chance, babe, out!" he closed the door on Leia's face with a grin.

All the food items were in a haphazard pile in the blender, and Han surveyed it, then impulsively scooped out some mint ice cream, coupled with caffe powder and blue milk for good measure. "Aw, is she gonna suffer," he muttered, laughing to himself.

"I heard that!' Leia shouted indignantly.

He turned the blender on and watched as the sludgy, viscous liquid was formed, a cross between purple and blue, with chunks of celery and some weird squarish..thing floating around.

"Hah let's get her a nice transparent bowl." Han rummaged through his cupboard to produce a clear plastic bowl, and he tipped the contents in, watching idly as it slid slowly in. Then as an afterthought, he stuck the smallest spoon he had in as well, for Leia's enjoyment.

She stared at it, dismayed. "Gosh Han you are disgusting."

"Well too bad you're stuck with me." Han remarked cheerfully. "Drink it!"

"I swear I'll get you back for this, you son of a bantha." Leia said vengefully, discarding the spoon and raising the bowl to her lips.

"Oooh wow I'm terrified." Han said mock-sardonically. He picked up the spoon and handed it wordlessly to her.

Leia glared at him and spooned a few mouthfuls into her mouth, then swallowed it all in one go with great difficulty, making a face as the thick liquid made contact with her throat. It tasted a bit like vomit, and Leia felt like retching and spitting it all out, on Han's face, of course, but one look at Han's triumphant face, and she decided to retain her dignity. Leia Organa (soon to be Solo) never lost. Leia Organa (soon to be Solo) never refused a dare out of all two she had received. And Organa (soon to be Solo) was not about to start now.

So she closed her eyes, pinched her nose, and gulped it down in big mouthfuls, ignoring Han's protests about her using the ridiculously tiny spoon. _Ohh this is pure agony as it is..._And she finished it, and set it down on the table with a resounding bang.

"Impressive." Han observed, and Leia couldn't tell if he meant it.

"Your turn." she pulled him along and they resumed their little game. Leia drank some wine and attempted to very discreetly rinse the repugnant taste out of her mouth, as Han stuffed himself on snacks. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Han answered immediately.

Leia had played this before so many times with her girlfriends back in Alderaan, and it came easily to her. "Tell me something you kept from me, something I don't want to know."

"Hmm." Han frowned. "It's difficult to choose between all the scandalous things I've done!"

"Just hurry up," Leia laughed.

"Okey-dokey. I first saw you naked on Hoth." Han drawled, watching her reaction closely.

"What?" she let out a mortified shriek. "You cannot be serious!"

"Oh yes I am, princess, dead serious." Han said, still chewing nonchalantly.

"Did I know?" Leia asked, frantically trying to remember any instance when she was drunk, or went skinny-dipping, or felt so charmed by Han she was compelled to perform some kind of strip show for him. Thankfully none surfaced.

"Okay okay I'll tell you." he kissed her clumsily on the cheek. "It was after a celebration of some sort, can't remember. Well you left your clutch or purse thing behind when you left, so I went to your room to return it to you. I was waiting outside when you emerged naked hah." That was childish, but Han didn't care, it was making Leia blush. _Hah again!_

"You better be thankful I didn't see you." Leia glared at him, still blushing furiously.

"Of course." Han pulled Leia close to him and kissed again, pulling away to murmur, "In fact, I'm incredibly gratified that I had the opportunity to see..." Han hastened to continue with Leia's kick. "you."

"Okay fine, enough of that. My turn now."

"Eager, aren't you? Truth or dare?"

"Truth." _I'll seriously be an idiot to choose dare again. though i'll never ever ever in a million years admit that to Han. _

"Uh...tell me something you were foolish enough to believe in."

Leia took a sip of her drink immediately, trying to look thoughtful, while in actual fact she already knew exactly what she was going to say. _I can easily make up something and Han won't know...I'n too honest. _"When I was young, I used to think one day this young handsome blond man-"

Han chortled, bursting into loud coughs, and Leia rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine. I know you don't like blonds. But i was young. Anyway. I dreamt he would whisk me away to a faraway kingdom, that would become mine to rule, of course, on the back of his galloping brown stallion, and I would go to formal balls with him, in those resplendant full dresses, and he would be gorgeous in a tux, and he would propose and we'll have cute little children, a boy and a girl, who looked exactly like us."

"Clearly the effect of reading too many fairy tales, " Han remarked dryly.

"Anyway I was all wrong." she turned to him with a brilliant smile, and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away to say softly, "the one I love, the one I'm meant to be with, doesn't have to be a prince, nor does he have to own a kingdom, because I have all I want with him. But of course he has to look good in a dress suit." Leia added. Han laughed and kissed her again.

He pulled away to eye her sceptically. "A brown stallion? You must be crazy, wouldn't you prefer a podracer or something?" Leia smacked him and they both laughed, and fell into a deep kiss again.

And Han declared resolutely to himself that he would never ever for a million years think of leaving her again.

* * *

Reviews, pretty pretty please? Thank you, O generous exalted one 


End file.
